The King of Orange Star High
by Gohan SSJ2 Mystic
Summary: first chapter (prologue) explains it all
1. Chapter 1

Prologue (authors notes)

The King of Orange Star High

Okay, this is just a notes page as to the low-down on this fanfic. This will be slightly different from other fanfics but also incorporating a couple minor things from other fics I have read before. Heres the list below.

1\. Gohan defeated Cell and Hercule did NOT steal the credit for it. Instead, Hercule announces on public TV that the "Delivery Boy" defeated Cell and saved the world.  
2\. Gohan will be crowned the new Prince of the OX Kingdom shortly after the Cell Games. He will be there in Super Saiyan form so that nobody will know who he really is just yet. However, people will recognize him as the kid from the Cell Games.  
3\. Typical situation of the Son family leaving the media sight for 7 years after which Gohan goes to High School.  
4\. City name changed from Satan City in the series to Golden City in this fic in honor of Gohan.  
5\. Nobody but family and friends knows who Gohan is but many will find out later. aka.. Videl, Erasa, Sharpener 6. Goku never died at the Cell Games thus making him very much alive in this story. Also, Cell was defeated before killing off anyone there at the Cell Games. The camera was also never destroyed thus allowing the people of the world to see the Cell Games in its entirety.  
7\. Gohan is crowned King of the Ox Kingdom shortly after his 18th birthday. Around that same time, he admits to his classmates who he is and about him being the kid from the Cell Games.  
8\. New character of my own introduced (Kayura). She is born same time as Goten. (twin sister) She has her own traits that set her apart from the other family members as well.

Various other Saiyans will be introduced as well, also my own characters. There won't be too much on them however as they are not the main focus of this story. Some characters may be a bit OOC and the feel of the story may be slightly AU so please don't torture me lol. There may or may not also be a small trip to either Capsule Corp or the 439 Mount Poazu area involved somewhere in the story. Please feel free to leave feedback of what you think either way and any and all reviews are appreciated. 


	2. The Cell Games Begin

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sue. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

The day before the Cell Games:

The Son's were enjoying the day, Goku was off fishing after getting into a squabble with Chichi, Gohan was being made to study a bit, and Chichi was busy setting up the house for Gohan's birthday party. He was 10 years old that day, 11 if you count the year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Chichi wanted to make the day memorable. The next day was to be the day of the Cell Games and she was not looking forward to her boys being out fighting. Granted, they were out there to help save the world, but if they died there, she would lose everything. Her apprehension had spurred her conflict with Goku just an hour prior and it was also affecting her current condition. She hadn't told him, but Chichi was pregnant again. This time, she was pregnant with twins. Gohan had been a tough pregnancy for her and this pregnancy was proving to be just as rough on her. If she had to carry and raise the twins alone, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it. Her father, The OX King, had spoken with her a week prior saying he was getting old and he needed someone to take over the rule of the Kingdom. Chichi didn't want the spot, so it fell on Gohan, her firstborn son. If all went well at the Cell Games, Gohan was to be crowned the new Prince of the OX Kingdom.

The OX Kingdom was by far the largest, wealthiest, and most influential kingdom in the world. It controlled roughly 1/3rd of the world and as such, also was in charge of any and all diplomatic meetings with people from other worlds. The OX Kingdom was allied with Capsule Corporation and the Saiyan Empire which was almost completely eradicated in the last 30 years. There was only the 4 Saiyans on Earth and a possible other 6 somewhere in space that they knew of and that was all that remained of a once proud and mighty race. Capsule Corporation was also funding the advertising for the crowning of the new Prince of the OX Kingdom. Those advertisements would be not made known until after the Cell Games was over and the fate of the Earth had been decided.

Back at the Son house, Chichi finishes up her preparations and people start arriving for the big party. Goku, The Ox King, Krillen Chestnut, Yamcha the Bandit, Tienshinhan, Chaoutzu, Piccolo, Dende, Popo, Launch, Puar, Vegeta, Bulma, Oolong, and a few random other people joined in to celebrate. Vegeta wasn't too thrilled about it, but was threatened with no GR for a week, no food for a whole day, and no bedtime fun for a month if he didn't come along and behave himself. Needless to say, being deprived of the 3 main necessities a Saiyan survives on was a bit too much for him to ignore so he went to the party. Bulma carried Trunks with her since Vegeta didn't care to do so. As a close family friend, Bulma also knew of Chichi's condition but said nothing about it out of respect. The party lasted for a good 3 hours with presents, music, and lots of laughter filling the house. This could likely be their last time to enjoy themselves and they didn't want to miss out on it. They all headed home early that night though in preparation for the next day.

Capsule Corporation was known world wide for its technology and inventions but Bulma had another role to play for the next day. She had made a new style video camera that matched the camera's used at the news station. This camera however was state of the art and highly advanced. It was equipped with a zoom that could focus on a fly on a wall from almost a mile away with perfect clarity, its audio ability was like standing beside someone and talking to them directly even from across a crowded room filled with hundreds of people talking loudly, and it was made of a material almost entirely impervious to ki blasts. This basically meant that the camera was near indestructable. It did still have a couple flaws but nothing that would be to worry about during the Cell Games. She had created 10 of those camera's so far and had given 2 of them to the people that would be at the Cell Games to record what was taking place. The live connection it allowed would give people around the world a first class view of the fight at the Cell Games. Even if the power levels went up to just above Super Saiyan power, the camera was still able to broadcast with no interference. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the outcome of the next day's fight and were almost too eager to even sleep. Many people feared that if they fell asleep that night, they would never wake up again.

The Next Day: The Cell Games Begins

Everyone who had actually gone to bed were up super early that morning. They didn't want to risk missing any of the events of that day, a day that would decide the fate of the Earth itself. The Cell Games was to start roughly 10am that morning and already televisions around the world were being turned on and set to the news station so they were kept informed. The fighters themselves were up, getting showers, meditating, or working out a bit to prepare themselves for the impending battle that day. The Son's get up early and were sitting at the table enjoying breakfast when Chichi finally decided to tell them her little secret. "Okay boys, I know you two want to eat and prepare for battle, but you need to know something before you go." Two sets of obsidian eyes drifted to her as they listened intently. "I'm pregnant again, this time with twins. Now, you both need to focus on your battles I know, but maybe this will give you incentive to finish this battle quickly. Gohan? If you should have to fight at all, end it quickly if you want to be here to see your siblings born. I'd rather you not fight, but I'm sure you will be anyways. Just both of you, be super careful today. I don't want to have to carry and raise these two alone." Goku and Gohan shared a look for a moment before getting up from their food and hugging Chichi. "We'll do the best we can Chi.. don't worry. If it comes down to Gohan fighting, I'll just remind him what we're fighting for and maybe that will be sufficient. He has amazing power Chi, more so than even me at the moment. If anyone can finish Cell, its him." "He's right mom, I can do this. Have faith in us today and we'll get through this and come home safely to you."

Chichi just nods at her boys a moment. "One more thing though. Your grandfather wants to give you the title of Prince of the Ox Kingdom. If all goes well at the Cell Games, he'll want to crown you the Prince within a week afterwards. Bulma is handling the advertising for it to give people a chance to watch the ceremony. You told me a while ago if you were asked, you would do it since I don't want the spot, so now is your chance. Prove to the world and to yourself that you can be the Prince they all would want to follow. Finish off Cell and make us all proud." A simple nod was all she got but it was enough to let her know he had gotten the message and would do his best.

As the fighters start leaving their homes, they say their goodbyes to their loved ones as they were unsure if it would be the last they would see of them or not. Arriving at the Cell Games shortly after, they view a huge ring roughly 5 times the size of the rings typically used at the WMAT competitions. In the middle of the it stood the monster Cell. Hercule Satan showed up along with a couple other fighters who had trained under him, 2 cameramen along with them, one of which carried the camera supplied by Capsule Corporation. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Tien, Krillen, Yamcha, and Piccolo showed up as well. The Saiyans opted for Super Saiyan form right from the beginning to avoid being recognized. Cell ignored Hercule and his group but eyed up the Saiyans and their group instead. He seemed rather wary of them and was trying to get a read on their power. Considering how low everyone was keeping their power, Cell would be unable to get an accurate read on any of them till it was too late. Being in his perfect form due to the absorbtion of Androids 17 and 18, Cell had gained tremendous power and knowledge of how the fighters were in a battle situation. Gohan and his dad get into a small chat while they wait for things to start and explain that the easiest way to beat Cell would be to get him to expel 17 and 18 from his body. That would revert him back to a form that would be easier to destroy.

The fights get underway a few minutes later with Hercule Satan being tossed into a cliff face and his 2 students being knocked away with a ki based wind attack. Essentially, it would be like slamming a person face first into a wall without the actual wall being there. It would still feel like it though. While getting back on their feet, the fight between Goku and Cell begins. Many of the fighters couldn't even keep up with the fight. The only one who could was Gohan who could see it all with no difficulty. He was mentally preparing himself for his chance at the monster. All his father was doing was giving him a chance to see how Cell fights and give him an idea on any weak points Cell may have had. At this point, the only thing that Cell had a flaw with was his ego. It made his moves sloppy and uncoordinated. When Gohan stepped up to fight, the other fighters backed away quickly. They didn't want to get involved if at all possible. During the fight, Android 16 was killed by Cell and his death triggered Gohan to step up to Super Saiyan 2. "You will regret that. He never wanted to hurt anyone. He loved nature and the creatures of it. You killed him, and now I'm going to kill you." The seriousness of his tone made Cell back up a couple steps before he found a fist connected to his stomach. A few moments passed before he expelled 17 and 18 from his body and reverted to his minor form. "What have you done? There's no way a child could do this to me! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He assaults Gohan a moment later but to little avail as he is incinerated from a huge Kamehameha Wave and completely obliterated. Krillen, who had taken a liking to Android 18, scoops her up and takes off towards Kami's lookout with her to get her healed up. One of the other guys collects Android 17 and the remanents of Android 16's circutry and takes them to the lookout as well. The fighters all head out except for Hercule and his team.

Hercule was dumbstruck that a child could do that and looks at the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen of the world, the monster known as Cell is dead, defeated by the one we labeled as the "Delivery Boy". He indeed did deliver us from an evil unlike any other. That young man is the savior of our world. Unfortunately, I was unable to get his name, but I'm sure we will all see him again someday. If anyone has information on the boy or where he lives, feel free to contact the media as I am sure they would want to interview that young man. If he decides however to remain hidden, then I would hope people would respect his privacy and leave him be. Keep in mind though, he saved us all. We all owe him a huge debt, one that I'm sure we will never be able to repay." As he walks away, he starts to think of some way to repay the boy. His daughter Videl was his main pride and joy. If and when that boy decided to come show himself again, he might actually allow that boy to have a relationship with his little girl, provided he wanted to. Of course, that would be many years down the line. He just hoped in the meantime, he could meet the boy again and get to know him. Unknown to him, many people around the world were thinking the same things in relation to their daughters and getting to know the kid who defeated the monster Cell.

End this chapter. Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Sorry for limited talking in this chapter but I promise, future chapters will have plenty of talking. Also, I did jump through the fight scenes because I suck at writing fight scenes lol. Let me know what you think. :) 


	3. New Freedom

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sue. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

New Freedom

Following events from the Cell Games, Androids 17 and 18 were healed and their bombs deactivated so they could live normal and healthy lives. Android 18, having heard that Krillen saved her, decided to give him a chance to prove himself by agreeing to spend some time around him and his friends. Android 17 decided to go find a normal job like he had always wanted to do. Seeing as how neither was under the control of Dr Gero anymore, they could live the lives they could only ever dream about before. Android 16 was rebuilt, not by Dr Gero, but by Capsule Corporation. His memory chip had been restored by Shenron and was implanted in his new physical body. There was a couple minor changes made to the overall program and to his physical appearance, but was mostly the same after being rebuilt. He decided to spend his free time watching and cataloging bird species and making a book about them. He became quite proficient in his drawing skills and looked very professional with his work. Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp decided to keep Android 16 around to help with various tasks at CC as well which he gladly accepted to do.

On Master Roshi's island, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaoutzu decided to do some extra training to keep themselves occupied. They had been informed of the Ox King's decision to crown Gohan as the new Prince of that kingdom within the week and were looking forward to joining in on the festivities. Bulma herself was already busy putting up advertisements about the upcoming crowning of the new Prince of the Ox Kingdom. To say the media was buzzing about it would be the understatement of the century. Banners, posters, and reporters everywhere became quite abundant over the course of the next 3 days. There wasn't a tv station or blank billboard around that wasn't advertising it in some way. In honor of Gohan's defeat of Cell, Orange Star City had been renamed to Golden City. The mayor didn't know the kids name and so decided to name it Golden City after his hair color and aura. Many of the younger kids who had witnessed the Cell Games called him the Golden Fighter instead of the Delivery Boy. They claimed it sounded more respectful since the kid had saved them all from the monster, Cell. During that time frame, photo's of Gohan from the Cell Games began circulating really fast. Many people horded the pictures hoping to one day get them signed by Gohan himself. They doubted it would ever happen, but many people were hopeful to someday meet him in person.

Over the course of that 3 days, Gohan was being prepped by his grandfather with various colors and outfits, none of which Gohan liked. Using what little knowledge he had of fashion, Gohan decided to pick out his own outfit for the coronation and picked out a pair of black slacks with gold trim, a similar colored button down shirt that was also short sleeved revealing his arms. It was slightly out of his liking range but the colors were what peeked his interest most. His grandfather had set aside a golden circlet to adorn Gohan's head. It would fit around the forhead region, be unnoticable among his hair, and would sit against his skin under his front bang in front of his face. (imagine teen Gohan's hairstyle with the circlet underneath the front piece of his hair)

At Capsule Corp, another sort of occurance was taking place. Vegeta, who was not at all happy about the events of the Cell Games, decided to have a verbal confrontation with his mate. "What were you thinking woman?! Those reporters out there as well as the people of this world will recognize all of us from the Cell Games thanks to that blasted camera you gave the media to use. I have no idea what is going through that head of yours, but this is by far the worst mistake you have ever made." Bulma just scowls a moment and shakes her head. "I wanted the people to know what was going on Vegeta. At least this way, Hercule would have no way of saying it was all a trick or that he beat Cell or any nonsence like that. He had no choice but to admit to what the world was able to witness with that camera. True, people will recognize you, but if they value their health, I doubt they will cause you any issues. If the media comes here to CC, I'll deal with them myself." She squeaks a moment when Vegeta grabs her and pulls her to the window. "Then do it. They're already here." He walks down to the GR while Bulma heads outside to deal with the media issue. A few choice swear words and a minor bit of Saiyanproof metal frying pan action later and the media scatters like roaches. A smirk from the GR window indicates that he had been watching and approved of how things were handled.

Around 400 miles away at the Son household, Chichi was making preparations for her oldest son to be crowned Prince. She knew he wasn't as excited as before considering the events of the last couple days, but she felt she had to help in some way to ensure the remainder of the process went smoothly. Her father had decided to have the ceremony that coming up weekend and with it being less than 3 days away, a lot of preparations had to be made. Invitations were already prepped to be sent out and Goku was in transit to take them to the post office for delivery, Chichi was making a huge food list that would feed over 2000 people, and Gohan was still busy with his grandfather learning the various things he needed to know for the ceremony. Greeting guests, addressing dignitaries from far off places, and knowing how to present himself like the royalty he was were all a part of the things he needed to learn. Considering the limited amount of time he had to learn it in, he ate very little and slept even less. He wanted to make sure he was ready for the ceremony and the day was fast approaching. King Furry, Hercule Satan and his daughter, royal's from various other countries, and many high level people in society were invited to attend. The media was allowed to attend as well using the 2 camera's supplied by CC. Once the event was over, the camera's would need delivered back into the hands of CC personnel with the tapes inside them intact and untampered with. They had decided to invite Hercule because of his role at the Cell Games and no other reason. With the day fast approaching for the crowning of a new Prince, the world was eagerly awaiting the announcement on tv that it was about to begin. Nobody outside of the family aside from the Z-fighters were even aware that Gohan was the grandson of the Ox King. It would be a day to remember, and one the world would soon never forget.

...

Chapter 3 is up. Enjoy. Please feel free to review and thanks for reading. :D


	4. Coronation Day

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sue. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

The Earth stands still: The Coronation Day

Several days passed as normal. People went to work, kids went to school, events took place as normal. The usual ebb and flow of daily activity around the larger businesses took place as usual. Only one train of thought though was prominant in the minds of everyone on Earth, the crowning of the new Prince of the Ox Kingdom. The morning of said event, all businesses were closed, schools were shut down, and traffic was virtually non-existant expect for the traffic heading towards the Ox Kingdom palace. Literally thousands of vehicles were heading towards that destination. Only a few of that number would be able to gain access to witness the event first hand. Nobody had been informed of who the new Prince was, but anyone attending was making their own assumptions of who it was. Some thought it would be a guy almost as big as the Ox King himself. Others were guessing it would be some skinny, nerd-like kid. There was a rare few that imagined it would be a martial artist type person with enough power to lead the entire world, let alone just the Ox Kingdom. Dignitaries from around the world arrived close to an hour early just so they could gain entry without the media getting in their way and to avoid the massive group of people that was already congregating outside the palace doors.

Meanwhile at the Son residence:

"GOHAN! IT'S TIME TO GO! HURRY UP!" The Son matriarch was getting impatient to say the least. Granted, they could be at the palace in seconds thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission technique, but it was the general idea, she hated being late for anything and always left early when possible. Gohan walks into the room a moment later, already dressed in the outfit he had chosen for that day. He had opted to go in his Super Saiyan form so people wouldn't know his real identity, and his mother was fine with that. "I'm ready mom. Just a bit nervous I guess. It's not everyday someone can say they're being crowned Prince of the most influential and largest Kingdom in the world." Him, his dad, and Chichi all dive into the breakfast they had so they wouldn't be super hungry when they arrived and finish it off within minutes. After some last minute preparations and checking to make sure their clothes weren't covered in crumbs, they IT'ed to the palace and out of view of the media which was setting up camera's in the main hall. The camera's being used that day included the two provided by CC. People around the world were waking up and turning on the station that would be broadcasting the coronation ceremony. The Ox King was already waiting for them and grabs the trio in a big bear hug when he notices they had arrived. "So glad to see you three here. I am so excited for today and I hope each of you are as well. Today is going to be a huge day and one the world will not forget for a long time to come." He glances at Gohan noticing the golden hair. "Well, they might not know your real identity that way, but guaranteed they will recognize you as the kid from the Cell Games. They would have to be totally blind to not see that." "I'm totally okay with that grampa. As long as they don't know the real me and harass me and our family, then I'm okay with them knowing I was the kid from the Cell Games. This way, they'll also know I'm perfectly capable of protecting them if it becomes necessary." A small grin and nod was his only answer as he gets taken down the hall to get some final touches on his outfit and overall appearance.

King Furry, Hercule Satan and his daughter Videl, and multiple other dignitaries from around the world arrived while all that was taking place down the hallway. None of them knew what to expect, but they wanted to be sure everything was in order. Nothing was left to chance and repeat checking was a common thing with them. The media was finished setting up the camera's and were patiently waiting nearby. The palace attendants were making sure everyone was seated at the proper tables for the reception to follow the ceremony itself. Chichi headed into the kitchen to help with the mass preparations. Goku decided to just stand near the doors as a guard and monitored the flow of people to and from the palace and surrounding courtyard. Like Gohan, Goku had gone in Super Saiyan form so he wasn't as easily recognized but people were talking about him being at the Cell Games. The other Z-fighters also had showed up and were being guards around the area. Since people recognized them as being from the Cell Games, many began whispering among themselves about the possibility of the Delivery Boy being the new Prince. None of them knew just how accurate they were on that assumption. A few minutes later, things got underway. The Ox King moves to the front of the camera's and gets everyone's attention.

"Hello to everyone and thank you all for coming today. Today will change the course of the lives of many people, my grandson included. A couple years ago, I had asked my daughter to take over as Queen of the Ox Kingdom in my place. Considering she has chosen to be a housewife instead and have a few kids, she declined. Her eldest son was asked if he would agree to being Prince and agreed to do so when the time came. I know many of you would like to know his name, but for the sake of his privacy and that of his family, I will not disclose that information today. If he decides at a later time to disclose his identity, it will be in his time and his way of doing so. I would like to take this moment also to welcome King Furry and the other dignitaries from around the world. Thank you so very much for attending this event. Considering how young my grandson still is, I will still be here for a time to teach him everything he needs to learn. Considering he is part of the group that helps keep our world safe, I can only expect so much from him. I would hope that everyone here respects his need for privacy and doesn't follow him to where he lives. There is a very fine line between reporting news and harassing someone. I would hope every one of you knows the difference between the two. Now, without further delay, let us get this ceremony underway."

He steps to one side to retrieve a golden circlet which was positioned on top of a pillow and turns to look behind him at his grandson. The media looks at the boy and their jaws drop as they instantly recognize him as the kid from the Cell Games. A stern look from the Ox King made them keep their mouths shut before he turns again to Gohan. "Your time has come to help govern this kingdom and to help protect its citizens. We have already seen you have what it takes to protect the people as you have recently protected the world. With this crowning, you take on the responsibilities of maintaining this kingdom and helping its people as much as is needed. When the time arrives on your 18th birthday, you have also agreed to take over as King of this kingdom while accepting all the resposibilities of that new position. May this day begin a new age of history, an age birthed by your ascension to the throne of this kingdom. As named by the younger generations, your name of the Gold Fighter will now be accompanied by the title of Prince of the Ox Kingdom." He sets the circlet on Gohan's head and steps back noticing the red face of his grandson. "Don't worry so much. I'll still be here to help you for a time. For now though, I won't expect too much of you seeing as how you're soon to become a big brother. Go help your mother and keep your head held high." He motions Gohan forward towards the cameras while people get pictures of him. "Presenting now, the new Prince of the Ox Kingdom!" The audience erupts into loud applause as Gohan nods lightly to everyone that was there. Unknown to 90% of the people in the room, Gohan momentarily locks eyes with a certain blue eyed young lady in the room. He grins slightly before looking away and keeping a semi-straight face. As festivities get underway, he talks with each person that was there, including Hercule and his daughter. Answering as many questions as he could proved to be a task in itself, but he managed to get through it without revealing anything that would allow the media to track him or his family.

That very same evening, after festivities were finished and people returned home, Gohan and his family dissapeared from the public eye, not to return again for 7 years.

...  
Next chapter up. Next chapter will be around the time that Gohan goes to high school. Any thoughts on how to approach things would be appreciated and thanks to all who have read and reviewed thus far. Enjoy :) 


	5. New Beginnings

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sue. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

New Beginnings: The Birth of Goten and Kayura

"HURRY UP YOU TWO! WE GOTTA GET MOVING!" A very loud voice rang through the Son Household. It had been 6 months since the Cell Games and life for the most part had gone back to normal. Goku and Gohan rush into the room to see Chichi standing there fuming, standing in a puddle of water, a scowl on her face, and a huge frying pan in her hand. They exchange looks a moment before taking hold of Chichi as gently as possible and IT'ing to Capsule Corporation.

At Capsule Corp, a makeshift delivery room had been set up. A family doctor who knew about Saiyans was asked to be there for when Chichi delivered the twins. They had a suspicion the twins would be born with tails and they didn't want them being born at a regular hospital. If that were to occur, either the doctors would think the tails an abnomality and cut them off, or they would assume it was a result of some kind of abuse to the mother. Either way, it would still result in the tails being cut off and the children taken from the family. Neither option was appealing to the Son Family, so they asked Bulma for options. She told them it would be easier to have the twins at CC with a doctor that knew all about Saiyans. The doctor in question had arrived in the area about 4 months prior. Inside information from Vegeta made them all realize this guy could be trusted. He was an older doctor, roughly 75 years old, but he still looked in his 40's thanks to his own Saiyan genetics. The doctor, Tora, had helped deliver Prince Vegeta when he was being born. That was the main reason why this guy was trusted and no other. His advanced intellect also made it impossible for him to not get a job wherever he wanted to go. If he wanted the job, he got it. Nobody could turn him away because of his advanced knowledge.

Roughly 20 minutes after arrival, a couple thuds from the delivery room and some angry yelling could be heard. Sounds of people being hit with a frying pan were able to be heard even through the steel doors and down the hallway where people waited at a safe distance. "GET THEM OUT NOW YOU MORON! DON'T YOU LECTURE ME ABOUT THIS CRAP! I HAD A KID BEFORE SO I KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS THAN YOU DO!" Needless to say, Bulma didn't need to guess who was doing 95% of the yelling in that room and was rather grateful she wasn't in the room. Unfortunately, Goku was dragged into the room when it came time for Chichi to deliver so he was the main person getting smacked with the frying pan repeatedly.

"You know woman, that idiot is going to need a sensu bean when that harpy of a woman of his is done with him." "Vegeta? Really? Why do you always call him an idiot? He is smarter than you think he is. Where do you think some of the more recent ideas have come from that we sell daily? They didn't come from me or dad. They came from Goku." "HA! Like I would really believe that idiot could come up with something like that. I mean come on.. the idea of a jet copter that can move 10 times faster than those clunkers you built a year ago? If anything, that idea likely came from his firstborn brat." "Either way though, some ideas were his. I mean think about... " She trails off a moment when she hears the sounds of a baby crying. "Well, it's about time. We'll finish the other topic later." She wanders down the hallway when the sounds of a second set of lungs joins the first. Stepping into the room, she notices Goku out cold on the floor with two lumps forming on his head and his leg partly in the air twitching sporadically. She glances at Chichi and notices two bundles in her arms, one that looked exactly like Goku but much smaller and one that looked alot like Chichi herself. "Well, looks like you had them both in record time. I wasn't even all the way up the hallway when I heard the second one crying. Good job Tora and thank you very much for your help."

"Any time Mrs Brief. The twins are very healthy and should be quite a handful. Usually for Saiyan children, that can be a bad thing, but considering the opposite genders, that might actually work in your favor. Male and female personalities among newborns tend to be polar opposites. Keeping them together keeps them both calmed down. If they get seperated for long durations of time, they can become unmanagable and quite aggressive. Since they were both born with tails, they likely will be inclined to keep them entwined, even while asleep. Use that to your advantage Mrs Son. The male will likely be very protective of his sister. As there are very rarely ever females born among our people, the males in their family take on the role of protectors. With 2 males in your family other than the newest one, there should be little to worry about." He nods to both ladies before excusing himself from the room. Chichi just nods and looks at the two.

"So Chi, any ideas on names? I'm sure you came up with some already but you never really told me." "Well, I did actually. Goten for the boy and Kayura for the girl. If what Tora says is true about Kayura, then she's gonna have 3 protectors as she's growing up. I'm sure Gohan and Goku will be the main protectors though." "I'm sure they will Chichi, so you have nothing to worry about. As for Goku though, I think he needs a sensu bean. Seems you hit him rather hard with that frying pan again." She takes a bean over to Goku and makes sure he swallows it. A few moments later, he wakes up rubbing his aching head and inches back from his wife a moment before noticing the two bundles in her arms. "Hey, that one looks just like me and the other looks just like you Chichi. I hope they're not exactly like us or they're gonna be a major handful." "You better help with them Goku. You didn't help much with Gohan unless threatened with no food. I expect you to at least TRY to help me this time. If you don't, you get to sleep on the couch for a month." A small cringe was her answer followed by a quick nod. "Good, now you can take these two so I can rest. Afterwards, we'll head home."

Goku takes the two infants from the room as Chichi drifts off to sleep and heads to the living room. The gang had showed up to view the newborns and grin at the pair. "Congrats Goku, looks like you have your hands full again. Hopefully this time turns out better for you." Krillen laughs at him a moment as everyone offers little gifts for the twins including baby clothes, bottles, formula, diapers, and random other things. Camera crew from outside CC could see bits and pieces of the action but couldn't see entirely what was going on. A ki blast from Vegeta a few moments later made them all scatter as the group started to leave for the day. "You media idiots are a bother. Stay away or be ki-blasted to Otherworld!" The media runs away at the threat and everyone heads home. Chichi leaves with Goku about 2 hours later back to their home in the 439 Mount Poazu Area. Gohan immediately takes on a protector role for his younger siblings, a role that would later prove to be quite useful, but not for many years to come.

New chapter is up. Sorry it took so long. Been busy working and trying to think of how to word this small chapter to introduce the twins of the Son Family. Also, yes, I am making slight changes in how people would normally speak as I don't want to put in swear words lol Shoot me later but blame my muse *points at my Vegeta muse* He made me do it lol *runs away* Read and review! Hope you like it! 


	6. Authors Notes

Authors Notes page

Okay, I first want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed so far. I really appreciate all the feedback and I am super excited right now. 20 follows! Woohoo! Now, many people have asked questions to me in private message so thats the main purpose of this notes page to emphasize on what is going to happen in future chapters.

Question: Will Gohan still train?  
Answer: Yes he will. He will still train under Piccolo and his father as well as a little side training with Vegeta. This training however goes against his mother wanting him to always study, but the confrontation in a later chapter will explain the whole situation.

Question: Since Goten and Kayura were born with tails, does that mean Goku and the others have their tails as well?  
Answer: Yes they do. I guess I forgot to mention about that. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Tora, Cardain, Marcain, Goten, Kayura, Trunks... all have their tails. They will keep them hidden in their clothes though as a way to prevent people from totally freaking out.

Question: Does the world know about the Saiyan Empire?  
Answer: Not yet. They know about the Saiyans, but are unaware that the last remaining Saiyans are living on Earth and are part of the Z-fighters that saved Earth from Cell. That will come up in a later chapter, but before Gohan is crowned King. As for them knowing about the Empire, the world is under the assumption that the Empire is completely gone, royal family and all.

Question: (or in this case, more a request) Here's a idea for king of OSH for the next chapter u can put Gohan goes to school a month before he gets crown king of the Ox Kingdom and OSH goes to the Ox Kingdom as a field trip to see Gohan get crown king but the week before the trip Gohan tells his friends he's the Ox prince (courtesy of dbzmast3r)  
Answer: that actually sounds like an ideal thing to do. A trip to the Ox Kingdom to watch him be crowned King would be perfect. How to make it seem like a field trip though will be the tricky part. If they actually know they will be viewing the actual crowning of his becoming King, it might change their perspectives on the trip or make them try to suck up to him in some way or other crazy mess. Gotta make it seem like an actual field trip, like they get to meet the Ox King and have to do a report on the Kingdom or something. Not sure how to work it out yet, but I'm sure I'll figure out something.

If anyone has any other suggestions or comments, feel free to message me or leave it as a review on the story and we'll see what can be done. Oh and sidenote, there will not be any Saiyaman, only Golden Fighter and Videl will not be totally after Gohan to reveal his secrets or anything like that. :) 


	7. Adventures in High School

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sue. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

Adventures in High School

2 weeks prior to start of school year:

"Seriously mom? I bought all new clothes last month for school use!" He dodges a frying pan to the head getting him a scowl from his mother. "Don't talk back to me Gohan! Those clothes you bought a month ago don't even show off anything. How are you supposed to find a girlfried huh? At least go buy a couple pairs of jeans and some short sleeved shirts! Show those girls you're worth chasing for goodness sakes!" "Mom?! Really? Is that all you're worried about? Is me finding a girlfriend? I'll find one, it'll just be in my own way. Besides, I don't want them flocking over me for my body. I want them to like my personality and apparently they won't like the idea I'm a bit of nerd.. no thanks to you on that part. I don't want to be labeled a nerd but I know it's going to happen anyways."

Goku wanders in a moment later followed by Goten and Kayura who were curious what all the yelling was about. They all looked a bit dirty and roughed up from sparring outside. "Gohan? What's with the yelling? You're killing my ears ya know." Kayura glares at him a moment before shaking her head. "At least go with it and get at least 1 or 2 short sleeved shirts. It wouldn't kill ya to have something that shows off your arms a bit. A good mate sure won't want you if they think you're all wimpy and nerdy." Gohan growls a moment and flips his tail past Kayura's face a bit. "I know that, but if I show off too much, I'll gain the wrong kind of attention. Last thing I need is someone chasing me for my body and not for anything else."

"Gohan, seriously, listen to your sister and me. I know you want to find the right kind of girl, but so do we. A good mate isn't going to want you if you're ashamed of your own body. You have a good form, so show it off a bit. Besides, you turn 18 in just under 2 months and you'll be getting crowned King of the Ox Kingdom. Don't you at least want to have someone you can consider to be by your side? Just think about it Gohan. You have 2 weeks before school starts so plenty of time to think it over and do something about it. Oh and one more thing... " She smacks him over the head with the frying pan. "Thats for dodging it last time. Now go clean up, all of ya. Dinner will be ready soon and I don't need your dirty hands running all over the place."

The group scatters to the bathroom to clean up, one nursing a new lump on his head from the infamous frying pan of doom. Once cleaned up, they come back in and help set up the table just to get bombed again. "Oh and Gohan? I went to your room earlier to give you a drink while studying and noticed you weren't there. May I ask where you were and why?" Gohan sighs a moment and looks up at his mother. "I was out training with dad and the twins. You know as well as I do that I have to stay in shape. If I don't train, I'll become too weak to be able to help keep the Earth protected, let alone you or my siblings. I have still been studying, but training has to fit in there somewhere. You know that and I would hope that you can accept that. I'm a protector mom, always have been. I can't just ignore my responsibilities to my siblings or to the world. I can't let any of them down." Chichi nods a moment before sitting down. "Fine, but you better not slack off on your work. Oh and that test came back that you took a month ago. Seems you're ranked in the top 5 minds of the world. I guess that should be good enough for me to allow you to train, but if you drop below that 5th rank, I'll tie you to your chair in your room to ensure you don't go anywhere. No excuses Gohan and thats final."

Later that day after dinner, Gohan thinks about what his mother said and makes another mall trip to Golden City. He notices a robbery taking place on his way there and heads down in Super Saiyan form, wipes out the criminals, tosses them to the police who were standing there in shock at his arrival, then takes off again towards the mall. Powering down, he lands in an area totally out of view and heads to the mall to get a couple new items. Meanwhile back at the robbery site, the police were talking with the media about how the Golden Fighter had finally returned after 7 years of not being seen. The tv's at the mall were all broadcasting the news and showed a new picture of the Golden Fighter. One groan and multiple excited whispers filled the air moments later. Gohan shakes his head and gets his shopping done quickly and leaves without incident, or so he thought. A picture gets taken by a hidden camera nearby and compared to the Golden Fighter image on the tv. A silent smirk crosses the face of the person who had gotten the picture before they left the scene as well. It had not gone unnoticed by them that Gohan was shopping for school items, so it was only a matter of time before something was said.

Arriving back home soon after, Gohan puts the new stuff away and comes in to talk to his mother. "Mom? I decided on one other thing in regards to school. I think it's a bad idea for me to wear my circlet to school, at least till it's time for people to know that I'm the Ox Prince and the kid from the Cell Games. If they see it, they would make the connection immediately and I don't want to risk that." "Fine Gohan, you can leave the circlet home, but only until it's time for everyone to know who you actually are. Keep in mind also, there will be media all over the Ox Kingdom when it comes time for the crowning. Your grandfather already told people a rough time frame on when it would be. He's planning something too, a field trip I think for one class at Orange Star High where you will be attending. I'm not sure which class it is yet, but if it happens to be your class, then try not to make things too obvious. He's planning the trip for the week of your ascension to the throne. He says it will be for that whole week, meaning all your classmates will be there when you're crowned King. You might want to consider telling them who you are at least a day or two prior to the crowning so they don't get too freaked out though but I'll leave that up to you to decide on."

Two weeks later, school opens up and the students begin their torture. Gohan was up early so he wasn't late on his first day and decided to wear some khaki pants and a button down long sleeved shirt to begin with. During the two weeks before school, he had made a watch that did tell the time, but also changed his clothes to a fighting gi for when he showed up as the Golden Fighter. This would ensure nobody knew it was him until he wanted them to. He says bye to his siblings and gives his parents a kiss goodbye as he rushes out the door. His lunch capsule was securely in his school bag along with plenty of supplies and a state-of-the-art laptop which was better than most on the market. He flies in, dissapears from view once close to the school, and lands about a block away in a deserted alleyway. Walking to the school proved to be more of a problem than initially thought as many kids were running up the sidewalks to get to class on time. Several people gave him weird looks as they pass by before running off towards the school. Following them proved to be alot easier than planned as he gets a nudge from behind to hurry him along. "Okay, okay. I'm going." He chuckles a bit when the girls try flirting with him as they pass by towards the school. Stopping in at the office upon arrival, he gets his schedule and follows some of the others up the steps to where most of the classes were. Heading to his first class, he steps in to begin his day. The only thought he had when stepping through the doors was ~Welcome to my nightmare~.

The whole room was loaded with students his age range. To say he was nervous would be putting it lightly. The only time he had been around someone his age was when he met Lime 7 years ago a bit before the Cell Games. Other than that, he had no interaction with people his own age range. "Alrighty class, please welcome our new student Gohan who got perfect scores on all his entrance exams. Before any of you start labeling him a nerd, which obviously he is anyways, he is also in the top 5 minds of the world so all of you can learn something from him, myself included. Please try to make him feel welcome and don't harrass him too much if at all possible." The class was stunned into silence at the information and gawk at Gohan a moment before he moves to take his seat up beside a bubbly and slightly flakey blonde who was eyeing him up like a piece of fresh meat. He mumbles a moment to himself before turning his attention to the teacher. "Yes indeed, welcome to HFIL."

...  
Next chapter is up. He'll get to meet Videl on next chapter. Then the real fun begins lol :D 


	8. Blue Eyes

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sue. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

Blue Eyes

He remembered her eyes the moment he saw her. Videl Satan, the girl whose eyes had haunted his dreams for the last 7 years. The moment she entered the room and his eyes met hers, time seemed to stop in its tracks for Gohan. Everyone else was oblivious to what was taking place, but to Gohan, it was like time had ceased to exist. All that mattered to him at that moment was those gorgeous blue eyes that had plagued his dreams for 7 years. Not much could be said and he even failed to notice the hand waving in front of his face from Erasa, the blonde girl he was sitting next to. He grabbed the hand without thinking before snapping out of it and looking Erasa in the eyes. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. Got a little lost in thought there for a moment."

Erasa, being the flirty and ditzy girl she was, didn't even seem to mind and laughs at him a moment. "It's all good. I know love at first sight when I see it anyways. Just keep in mind though, Videl doesn't like weak boys and she's not particularly partial to nerds either, no matter how charming they are."

Videl sits down close by and overhears the comment before glancing between Erasa and Gohan. "Well, seems I showed up at an awkward time. Since when did I become the topic of the day Erasa?" "Oh, you only became the topic when you walked in, V. Nothing to worry about. Seems our new kid here may have recognized you or something." "Ya, maybe from tv. I do help the Golden City Police Department after all. I swear those guys would be lost without me there to pick up the slack. Its almost disgusting that grown men can't even do their own jobs. They have to get people my age to do their dirty work for them. Lucky for me I get paid to do it, but thats still beside the point."

Gohan leans forward hearing all that. "You would think they would also show more appreciation to you for what you help them with. I've indeed seen you on tv and they never seem to show any genuine gratitude to you for you literally putting your life on the line daily to save them and the people of this city. I know if it was me that you risked your life for, I would find a way to show you my gratitude."

He gets a look from Videl like he was being studied a moment before she nods. "Thank you. I can usually tell when people are telling me that honestly and I find no deception in your words or your eyes. You are a little hard to read but your eyes don't lie. People never realize that deception can be clearly seen through their eyes and sometimes even in the way they word things. Thanks for being honest. It's not every day that someone genuinely thanks me for the work I do. Crazy part is that I do what I do because of someone I met 7 years ago. Me and my father actually got to meet the kid from the Cell Games in person when he was being crowned Prince of the Ox Kingdom. It was because of some things he told me that day that made me decide to be a crimefighter. He mentioned to me and I quote 'The bravest and noblest people in this world are those who do things for others without expecting anything in return except for recognition and respect.' Its a phrase that I memorized back then and took to heart. I will never forget that day, the day I felt my heart had met its soul."

Several students glanced her way hearing that rather stunned that Videl of all people had actually fallen in love so early in life. Erasa just grins a bit and shakes her head. "Look at things this way V, if your heart found its soul-partner, you need to find that kid again. If your heart really connected to his, he might even do the same and search you out. Would be kinda neat to one day get to call you Queen Videl or some crazy mess like that." Videl punches Erasa's arm with that. "I could care less about any crazy titles Erasa. That would be the furthest thing from my mind. Titles are just that, titles. They don't define a person. Actions define a person and his actions 7 years ago defined him as a protector, a guardian of this world. Theres also the possibility that he is the strongest fighter on the planet. If that's the case, I want to get stronger. I doubt the strongest person on the planet is going to want a weak wife who can't even defend her family and friends, let alone the world. I will find him again, but it will take some time I'm sure."

Little did Videl know, 2 hearts had found their souls 7 years ago and those souls would be bound eternally soon enough.

...  
Next chapter up and sorry it took so long to get this out. Been very busy with work and wanted to put out at least a semi-sappy chapter lol Feel free to review and let me know what you think. My Vegeta muse was ready to shoot me for not updating in close to a month so HELP! lol 


	9. Complicated Equations

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sue. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

Complicated Equations

Math was boring. Anyone who said otherwise was only fooling themselves. That was the primary thought running through the minds of every student in 2nd period Algebra class, even Gohan. Granted, 90% of general merchandise in the world used math in one form or another, but when you're listening to the droning of a teacher who knows maybe half of what they are actually talking about, it does indeed get boring. It becomes even more so when you know more than the teacher and the whole school combined on the topic at hand. This situation made Gohan focus on other types of equations instead, the kind that would determine how he handled things from here on out. He had multiple equations of his own running through his mind and none looked entirely favorable to him.

Equation 1:

He tells the class about himself before the field trip. Upside, people would know who he was and maybe respect him more. Downsides, he would have the media on his rear for the rest of the school year, he would have people trying to gain his favor due to his title, and he would have people trying to be his friend because of his title. Such friends usually turned out to be fake and were only in it for the fame and attention it brought to themselves.

Equation 2:

He waits till the class goes on the field trip and then tells the group that actually goes. Upsides, it ensures his privacy from the majority of the school and limits the amount of media attention. Downsides, certain people (Videl included) would get upset at him for not telling them sooner, they might assume that he doesn't trust them and in some cases would be right, and some of the class might try to gain favor from him so they can snag the spot of Queen of the Ox Kingdom. At this point, he only considered 1 person worthy of that spot and only because she already said she didn't care about the title.

Equation 3:

He tells nobody about his being Prince of the Ox Kingdom till the day of the coronation. No upsides except for limited media exposure. Major downsides in that people would feel he didn't trust any of them, they wouldn't want to remain friends with him, some would feel betrayed due to their friendship with him and abandon their friendship with him. Other downsides in that word would spread through the school about his status and comments about his not being able to trust anyone enough to tell them anything about himself.

To say the least, Gohan had his choices cut out for him but it seemed the second option would be his best choice out of all of them. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to tell them in transit to the Ox Kingdom or after they arrive to ensure no eavesdropping from passing cars. He makes a quick glance at the teacher to pretend to be paying attention rather than being lost in thought and gets a small nod from her. Obviously she had noticed that he hadn't been paying attention and now was so a nod was all that was needed to at least pretend to pat attention to the class. Several giggles from the girls across from him made it also obvious that others had noticed the same thing the teacher had.

The rest of the class droned on uninterrupted and seemed to drag. The next period was free period and the class could do whatever they wanted. During that time, Gohan tried coming up with other ideas that would at least be semi-favorable to him.

Equation 4:

He tells the people he can trust a couple days before the field trip. That would ensure they already knew beforehand and had no reason to be upset with him for not being told ahead of time. The rest of the class going would be told when they arrived at the Ox Kingdom. He would make a move to go towards a bathroom when they arrived and then head up to his room to change clothes. He knew his grandfather would expect him to wear the royal outfit during his time there that week. He would put that on and then rejoin the students that had joined him there and inform them of the sitation. At that point, a few ground rules would be set into place. If they didn't follow the rules, they would be escorted back to the school and would not be allowed to witness the coronation ceremony first hand. Anyone sucking up to him would be dismissed as well and would have to watch the ceremony from a secured location. He knew his grandfather wouldn't deal with suck-ups and neither would he. His father, Tienshinhan, Chaoutzu, Yamcha, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillen, 18, and a few others would be at the ceremony as guards. Two days prior to the coronation, Capsule Corp would be publicly announcing on live tv about its alliance with the Saiyan empire. During that time, various people like Vegeta and Goku, would be revealed as to who and what they are. The Saiyan Empire would take over as primary protectors of the Ox Kingdom and Capsule Corp.

To say he was getting some weird looks at that point would be an understatement. To get lost in thought one time a day was odd, but twice within an hour was almost unheard of, especially for someone who was in the top 5 minds of the world. Random students were trying to get Gohan's attention but without any luck in the matter. A human being lost in thought was easy to get the attention of but a halfbreed Saiyan lost in thought, it was like talking to a brick wall in a hurricane. Nothing would get through even if the world was coming to an end. It took the better part of 20 minutes for anyone to break his concentration and that took a book being slammed on his desk in front of him making him nearly fall out of his seat.

"Sorry, lost in thought. What? Did I miss something?" "Geez Gohan, if you hadn't been noticably breathing, we would have thought you turned into a statue. We've been trying to get your attention for over 20 minutes." "Sorry about that Erasa. I just have a lot on my mind right now, especially with certain things that are coming up soon. I'll explain another time. Now isn't a good time for me." A few nods and people tried dragging him out of the room for a game of dodgeball outside. Yes indeed, classes were boring and this school was going to really test Gohan's patience.

...  
Sorry for lack of update in a while. Was trying to figure out how to word this chapter plus work keeping me very busy. Let me know what you think. :) 


	10. Determinations

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sure. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

Determinations

Dodgeball was certainly not the game Gohan had expected. He managed to be the last standing due to his speed but didn't want to show it off. It was also something he couldn't just do and not pay attention to. One slip of his attention and he would have had a ball in the face or other body part. Not a pleasant thought at all to say the least. After finishing with that game, him and his classmates went back inside to their next class. The teacher that joined them didn't bother to say hello, didn't even really look at the students. He just went up each row and slapped permission slips on each and every desk for the upcoming field trip. It was scheduled to take place in roughly 6 weeks from that time, a time that would coincide with Gohan's 18th birthday and his ascension to the throne of the Ox Kingdom. The field trip was scheduled to take place the week of the coronation and Gohan's birthday.

Luckily for Gohan, nobody was yet aware of it. He wanted to tell his new friends Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl but in all honesty, he wasn't sure just yet if he could fully trust them enough. To reveal a secret of that magnitude would take time to explain and he wasn't too sure yet when to reveal it. He glances over the field trip permission slip and notices the stipulations placed on the trip, each one numbered.

1\. Everyone going had to be at the school by 7am, no exceptions. Anyone not there on time would be left behind.

2\. They would be taking one of the large busses the school had to offer. If for any reason the large bus was unavailable at the time, one of the smaller shuttle busses would be used along with a couple personal cars that belonged to the students or teacher.

3\. No cellphones or camera's were allowed to be taken on the trip. Any and all communication devices would be left with the school until their return from the trip a week later.

4\. If for any reason a student could not attend, they had to inform the school within 24 hours of the field trip day. Failure to do so would result in a failing grade and assumed the student was skipping out on the trip.

5\. Due to the trip being to the OX Kingdom, any questions for the royal family would have to be kept short and to the point. Any sucking up to the royal family would result in being dismissed from the trip.

6\. The students were expected to do a 5 page report on the OX King, the OX Prince, and the Kingdom and its primary functions.

7\. Most important rule of all: This Kingdom is ruled by the OX King and the OX Prince. If they have their own set of rules, the students can and WILL be expected to follow those rules. If the students decide to not follow the rules laid down by the royal family, they will be escorted off OX Kingdom lands and returned to the school. The school would then decide on what the students would work on for the duration of the field trip time.

Looking over the paper was self-explanatory. Gohan could very easily hear grumbling and complaining from the other students in the class when they read over the rules. Some were secretly hoping that the large bus would break down so they could use their own cars. Down at the bottom of the paper, it was stipulated that all students must take enough supplies with them to last for the whole week but had to fit it all into 3 bags per student at the most. Most of the students complaining were the girls who felt 3 bags wasn't enough for all their makeup, jewelry, and clothes that they wanted to take with them. Gohan was shaking his head at their obvious lack of intelligence. If the students really were worried about a bag limit, they would just put all their bags into a storage capsule. That would eliminate the need for a bag limit and could easily be stored in the pocket of their clothes. He wasn't about to say that however as he found the complaining rather amusing. "Geez, I've been hanging around Vegeta too darn long."

"Gohan? Who's Vegeta? I couldn't help but hear that comment." The questioner was none other than Videl who couldn't help but notice the amused look on his face either. "Oh he's just a family friend... sorta. More an aquaintance than a friend but close enough. He's someone also of major importance, but I'll explain about that at a later time." He says that only loud enough for his trio of friends to hear him and nobody else. If anyone else heard, they would likely bombard him with a million questions and he didn't want to deal with that right now. "Oh and I will need to speak with the 3 of you before the field trip. It won't be right away, but it will be before we go on the trip. I just gotta figure out how I want to explain things to you three, without you all thinking I'm hiding anything."

A few looks in his direction was his only answer as they didn't want to pressure him into saying anything right away. They knew he was hiding something, but considering he wasn't willing to say anything right away meant that it was something big and he was likely just trying to figure out a way to tell them. Soon enough, they would find out how accurate they were on that assumption. Things were starting to unfold and the next few weeks would prove to be some of the most memorable weeks in all their lives.

Sorry it took me so long to get the new chapter up. I've had writers block for several months and only just recently got some new ideas for the story in order to continue it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and next one will be up as soon as I get it typed out. I had enough ideas flood my head over the last few days to handle 3 or 4 chapters, so hopefully I can figure out how to word it all when typing it up. Enjoy :)


	11. Trust Issues

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sure. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

Trust Issues

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. Gohan had a lot to think about, his being able to trust his new friends being at the top of that line of thought. How do you trust someone in only a few short weeks? How can someone build up that much trust when it comes to something of this importance. Revealing to people that you're not only a person who could destroy the planet, who beat the monster Cell, but also is the Prince to the largest and most influential kingdom on the planet, is it even physically possible to trust someone enough in such a short time to reveal that? Those were questions Gohan wasn't sure if he could answer right away.

Upon finishing classes for the day, he heads out before anyone else and flies home in a hurry to talk to his mother. If anyone would have a good idea on the topic, she would likely be the one to talk to. If she didn't have any ideas, then he'd have to make a trip to West City to talk to Bulma about it. Landing on the grounds of his home roughly 10 minutes later, he gets knocked over by the mini versions of his dad and his mother.. Goten and Kayura. They were talking in high speed about some cool bugs they found in the woods and the nest they accidently disturbed. "Sounds like you two had fun, but I have to talk to mom, so give me a little time and we can go train later if I'm not super busy okay?" "OKAY!" The two scamper off to go mess with the fish at the edge of the lake while Gohan heads in to talk to his mother. "Hey mom, I'm home.. and I kinda have to talk to you about something."

"Okay Gohan, what's the problem now? Don't tell me you didn't get a girlfriend or something along those lines?" "No mom, nothing involving that. I just need to know one main thing. How do you build up trust in someone in say a 6 week time frame? Enough trust that is to pretty much tell them a secret that could change their whole perspective on a certain person." "In other words Gohan, how do you trust your classmates enough to tell them you're the OX Prince and the kid from the Cell Games?" "Ya, pretty much." "Okay then son, sit down and take notes if possible. I can't tell you much, but hopefully it'll be enough."

For the next 2 hours, Chichi went over several ideas for him. First thought was a study group. Bring his select few friends over to their home and study for the upcoming field trip assignment they had to do. He could stipulate that they had multiple books of the OX Kingdom and plenty of information about the OX King himself. Upon them being there, they would study in the front room where they would converse about the topic. They would continue to study for the next couple weeks until Gohan felt that he could trust them enough. Then the study group could be moved to his room where they would see the crown and make their judgements then.

Second option was that he does a sleepover at one of their homes with them. He would take his circlet with them and initiate a game of truth or dare, in which time he would reveal to them various details about himself. The stipulations on those details would include that they not tell the remainder of the class until the day of the field trip.

The third option was to have a little party and join them for a little chat. Now, as is typical with most parties, alcohol would be somehow involved, he had to avoid that aspect of the party in order to keep a clear head in order to tell them. Considering how hard it could be to trust people, he had to judge their reactions to various small pieces of information before telling them the biggest parts. Also, as is the case with most parties, a ton of people would be involved, he would have to find a way to separate his select few friends from the remainder of the party group.

Like most people tend to find out over time, trust can be a matter of personal opinion and/or perspective. What some people would deem trustworthy, other people would think it's not. Sometimes gut instinct on trust issues was the best way to determine it. Gut instinct is not always correct, but over half the time, it proves to be the best choice. Choosing to not trust someone could lead to broken friendships and conflicts. Even if someone didn't fully trust you, sometimes it's a good idea to make the first move and trust them first.

"Alright, thanks mom. That's definitely a lot to think about. I'm sure Bulma would likely say the same things so I have some decisions to make apparently. I have 3 new friends at school who I actually spoke to quite briefly the day I went to the mall to do some extra shopping. I was hoping to tell them about myself but right now, I'm not sure I can completely trust them. As it is, I barely know them. I know Erasa's parents are reporters and doctors, Videl gets hounded by the media every day. I know that annoys her to no end, and Sharpener.. well, that guy doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"It's entirely up to you Gohan, but someone has to make the first move on trust. You have a huge secret. You're the kid who beat Cell and you're the OX Prince. That in itself is a huge thing and not easily told to other people. You have to decide for yourself when you feel they can be trusted enough to tell nobody else. Just because each of these people have ties to the media or get hounded by them does not necessarily mean they would run to them to tell them everything. Is there a chance they could? Sure, but is there also a chance they could keep it between you and them? Absolutely. Just decide which course of action you want to take and I'll be behind you no matter your choice. If one of these girls you mentioned just happens to be good potential wife material, well, thats a plus too."

Gohan just blushes like crazy at that thought. "One of them is yes, but considering I don't really know her that well, then I can't make that judgement yet. Thanks for the ideas though mom and I'll have to decide on something soon." He heads out to do a little training with his siblings before eating supper, getting a shower, and heading to bed for the night. The next couple weeks was indeed going to be stressful. He didn't even have to assume that as he already knew it would be. Even his dreams about the possible situations would haunt him for the next couple weeks.

...

New chapter is now up and thanks for being so patient. This chapter is basically a filler in order for Gohan to get some ideas on how to approach the whole trust issue with his new friends. Feel free to let me know what you think. :)


	12. Study Groups and Open Books

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sure. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

Study Groups and Open Books

On the next school day, Gohan had his thoughts all jumbled. He had asked his mother the day before on how to trust someone in a short amount of time. The choices she gave him seemed to be good ones and the first idea she gave, the idea of a study group, seemed to be the most appealing to Gohan. He walked in early for a change only to find that he was earlier than his trio of friends. Sitting down and waiting helped a little with getting his thoughts in order and writing down some ideas to show the others.

1\. Make a study group. He had plenty of books at home about the OX Kingdom and the OX King himself.

Getting a head start on their 5 page report they had to do seemed as good an idea as any to him and he was almost positive his friends would agree.

2\. Allow them access to any and all materials they needed for the assignment. There was a ton of information they would need and if needed, they had more than just one source of information to use. The books he had at home was only part of what was available.

Telling his friends where the other sources were would prove to be slightly more difficult but the amount of books he had at home would keep them busy for at least a month or more. Needing access to the other sources right away would likely not be necessary. The only information they would need to gather that was not in the books was information about the OX Prince. Pretty soon though, they would have more than enough information on that topic, enough information to load up 10 pages instead of just 5 for the report. Telling his friends would prove to be an issue to say the least.

Looking up from his thoughts, he noticed Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl all walking into the class at the same time. They certainly didn't expect to see him there before them so it made them curious.

"Hey Gohan, you're like major early today. Everything okay?"

"Ya Erasa, everything is good. I just had a lot on my mind and needed to talk to the three of you about something."

Videl gives him a strange look for a moment. "Well then spill, Gohan. Don't be leaving us hanging like that."

"Okay, okay.. sorry. As each of you knows, we only just met recently. We spoke briefly a couple weeks before school began and only during school hours since its started. I really don't know each of you as well as I'd like and it's making me question things, especially in matters of trust." A growl from Videl along with a glare stalled Gohan a moment before he shook his head. "It's not what you think. I just don't know each of you well enough to know if I can fully trust you to not tell people things of major importance. Each of you has ties to the media and the things I want to tell you, I can't risk having the media know right away. I was thinking, in order to spend time with each of you and get to know you better, to perhaps start a study group with you. We have that 5 page report to worry about on the field trip and I have a ton of books and information at home that would benefit us on that report. Having the study group would also allow us to get to know each other better and build up some trust."

"So, you can't fully trust us huh? A study group isn't a bad idea and apparently in matters of trust, you're taking the initiative and trying to trust us first by allowing us into your home? Or am I not getting this correct?"

"No, you're completely correct, Videl. I'm hoping that before we go on this trip, that I can reveal to the three of you the most important pieces of information that I have so far, neglected to tell you or anyone else. Yes we are friends and as such I shouldn't hide things, but seeing as how you all have ties to the media, I have to make sure you won't tell them anything before it's time for them to know."

Sharpner just ponders all of that. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this had something to do with the OX Prince or something involving that Kingdom. Nobody would keep that kind of secret unless it was something huge like that. Of course I could be mistaken, but that's the feeling I'm getting from it."

"That's part of what I'm trying to explain on the trust issue. Sorry to say Sharpner, but there are times you don't know when to keep your mouth shut. I haven't known you that long but already I have seen that much. People will find out yes, but I'd rather they not find out right away. Thats why I need to build up the trust in the three of you to tell you what needs to be told. I'm sure you all can understand that."

The three nod a moment while Sharpner pouts a bit. He just looks at Gohan and shrugs. "Ya, I suppose I don't know when to keep my mouth shut at times, but that's the way I am. As for the study group, when did you plan to start that? That field trip is in 6 weeks and that report won't write itself."

"I was considering starting this weekend coming up. That will give each of you a couple days to get the okay from your parents to come out to where I live for the study group. We're talking Mount Paozu which is roughly 400-500 miles away. Granted, I get here fairly fast each day with my method of travel, but for the average person, its a 5 hour or more car drive. You'd basically be spending the entire weekend out there and I don't want your parents to be unaware of where each of you is at for that time."

"We'll see what we can do, Gohan and don't worry too much. I doubt our parents would have much issue as long as it's a study group and doing something productive. My parents are reporters as you know and they travel all over the place so distance is never an issue." Erasa brushes her hair from her face. "We'll make sure to find out though before the weekend and we'll let ya know."

The group all agrees to get the okay from their parents and spend the rest of the day doing their usual classes and writing down ideas of the information they wanted to put in their reports. Honestly, the teacher was not expecting anyone to write the report before the trip so they were getting a huge headstart on it. If they had any idea on how much of a headstart they were getting, they would likely spaz out. Very soon, they would be finding out one of the largest secrets they had ever been told about in their lives, a secret that could change the lives of not only them, but also of the rest of the world.

...

New chapter and sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I had to type this out before I lost my train of thought lol Study group is made and soon they'll be finding out some major secrets. :)


	13. Secrets Unfold

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sure. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

Secrets Unfold

Within 2 days of Gohan asking his friends to make sure they could be part of the study group, they had all gotten permission to be over there for the weekend. His own mother had also agreed to it and was busy setting up a capsule house a short distance from the main house for his friends to use while they were there. Chichi herself expected there to be small problems so she arranged things herself when it came to sleeping arrangements. The Capsule house to be used was only meant for 2 people, so very likely Sharpner and Erasa would be using it. Videl would sleep at the main house under Chichi's supervision. After hearing who Videl's father was and seeing a picture of her, Chichi was secretly planning to get Videl and her son together, even against Gohan's protests. The Son matriarch wanted grandchildren before she died and she was going to make sure she got them.

Kayura and Goten were part of the plan as well. Kayura had shown an unusual ability to get pretty much anyone to do what she wanted them to do, no matter what it was. The only person who seemed to not be affected by her ability was Gohan and that irritated her to no end. Goten had an uncanny ability to know if someone was around just by smell alone. His enhanced sense of smell could detect anyone and anything up to a mile away on a calm day. Even Goku didn't have that high a sense of smell, regardless of his being full blooded Saiyan. The twins were planning to wait till the trio of friends had been there long enough for Gohan to learn to trust them and then run out of Gohan's room with his circlet. They knew they would get in big trouble for doing so, but they wanted to help their mother in any way possible and causing a ruckus among Gohan's friends would definitely blow his cover. It would also verify to all of them if these three could be trusted. If they freaked out and automatically started asking a ton of questions or looking like they wanted to knock out their brother, then they would know that they couldn't be trusted. It would be too late to cover up anything but it would tell them enough to know if the friends would go to the media about any of it.

Friday evening came fast for all the students at OSH, much to their relief. They had been told earlier that day by the teacher that for the next 6 weeks, classes would be canceled due to much needed maintenance to the school and also to allow the students going on the field trip to have time to prepare. Gohan had messaged his mother earlier as well letting her know that classes were canceled for the 6 weeks and that his friends had permission to be there for the study group as long as they wanted to be. He waits outside the school for Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner to show up before popping out an advanced turbo jet that could reach his home within 10 minutes rather than 4-5 hours like other aircraft.

"Okay you all, its time to get going. My mom has already been told that classes have been canceled and that you three have permission to be out here as long as you want, so we are going to use my jet to get there very fast." The trio gawks at the jet and shakes their heads. Videl eyes it up and notices 2 symbols on it. "So, we're using a jet that technically isn't even on the market yet, has the Capsule Corp symbol on it, and also the crest of the OX Kingdom? Do we even want to know why it has the OX Kingdom crest?" Gohan just glances over like it was nothing out of the ordinary. "It was a gift from my grandfather and he lives in the OX Kingdom. I didn't really think anything of it. He had it special made from Capsule Corp for me to use to go to and from school and other locations." He knew if he tried to lie about it, that he would start to stutter, a dead giveaway that he was lying. Telling the truth seemed the most logical course of action. Granted, he avoided giving any names, but they didn't need to know that just yet. "Fair enough Gohan. Let's just get going before it gets too late." They all board the jet and strap in for takeoff. The trip to his home took way less time than they would typically be used to and landing came within minutes of takeoff. They start getting off the jet once it landed and land on their faces or butts on the grass. The speed of the jet had made their balance go way out of whack. The only one unaffected was Gohan and mainly because he was used to going much faster than even the jet was capable of doing.

"Welcome to Mt Poazu everyone." The group turns to see who welcomed them to see a slender lady with black hair pulled up in a bun. "I'm Chichi, Gohan's mother and I'll be making sure the three of you are taken care of while you're out here. Gohan also told me that classes have been canceled for a while due to maintenance to the school and for your class to prep for that upcoming field trip." Several nods was her answer to all that. "Okay then, well, we set up a capsule house close by but its only meant for 2 people meaning that one of you, namely you.." she points at Videl "will be sleeping in the main house with us while your 2 blonde friends will use the capsule house. I have my reasons for that but thats on a need to know basis and right now, you don't need to know. The study group will be held in the living room of the main house during your time here, however long that may be. If you need supplies or other materials, let us know and we'll go get them for you. Breakfast is at 7am, lunch is at 12 noon, and supper is at 5pm. If you want to eat, be on time. If you sleep in and miss breakfast, then you'll have to wait till noon to eat anything. If you have your own snacks with you, then that would work in your favor in case of missed meals. If you have questions, then by all means, make them known. Otherwise, I have dinner to prepare."

The trio just shake their heads no and Chichi walks back into the house to prepare dinner for them all. They head inside the house behind her and into the living room where there was a huge bookcase with at least 200 books on the OX King and the Kingdom. "Okay, here's the books I told you 3 about. There is plenty of information here about the OX King and the Kingdom. Sorry to say, a 5 page report is too small a page amount for the information you'll get from these books. Keep in mind also, this is only part of the books available but for a while, those other sources will be inaccessible. We'll have access to those at a later time." The group sits down after grabbing a couple books and just nods at what Gohan told them and starts pulling out paper to begin their reports.

"Gohan? When you said you had a few books about the OX King and his Kingdom, I thought you meant like 10 or 12 or something like that. That amount of books looks like at least a hundred or more."

"Very true Erasa. It's actually 212 books total up there, all of which have to do with the OX King, his Kingdom, and the Saiyan Empire that most people believe is long gone. There are plans to have an announcement done by Capsule Corp in the next few weeks to address that particular topic. They don't want me getting too into detail about it yet as its currently confidential information."

"Now wait just a moment Gohan! What do you mean by that? Is the Saiyan Empire still thriving? If so, how? Where is the remaining Saiyans? There would have to be a very low amount of Saiyans left to even keep it going but still.. "

"Whoa now Videl.. easy. Thats why I wasn't supposed to get into details. Yes, there are some still alive, but the rest of the information will be released by Capsule Corporation when its time to do so. Last I heard, they were planning to release the information within a few weeks but its very likely that they may change when the information is released to the public. It might be alot sooner than originally planned. If that's the case, then they could release it at any time."

Sharper gives him a weird look. "We know you're hiding things Gohan, and in all honesty everyone does, but you seem to know a ton about all these situations and to be quite frank about it, it's a bit unnerving. Yes I know, you don't trust us enough to reveal everything, but the more secrets you have, the harder it is to keep any of it secret. Once one thing is revealed, all the rest will likely follow."

"Very true and I have thought of that, but this information can't be talked about idly to random people or to the media. Information like this could easy be misconstrued and misunderstood. Can you imagine the chaos that would unfold if people found out the wrong way that the Saiyan Empire still thrives? They would panic and think that perhaps someone was in control of it that meant to do people harm, which thankfully is not the case. I'd rather this was handled properly by Capsule Corp and revealed in a manner that people wouldn't panic. Just random information spread around would do more harm than good."

His friends take in what was said and nod before delving back into the books again, much to Gohan's relief and the relief of his parents who had overheard the entire conversation. Chichi takes that moment of silence to text Bulma at CC and let her know about the situation. Seems things involving their broadcast would have to be rescheduled for an earlier date. Waiting 6 weeks might be too long a time with something of this importance. Goku sends a mental message to Vegeta alerting him to the issue as well and cringes when he gets told to get his rear to CC for a spar to vent some frustration. Goku IT's out of there and to CC to handle that issue while Gohan tries to keep things calm at home. A quick glance from Gohan at his mother was enough to warn Chichi that things might not work according to their original plans. Things were already unfolding, and they still had 6 weeks until it reached its peak.

...

Next chapter and sorry it took so long. Had a hard time figuring out how to type up this chapter (plus working a lot). Hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are beginning to unfold now and secrets soon will be revealed to the world. :)


	14. Gaining Trust

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sue. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

Gaining Trust

How? How does one gain trust in such a short time especially when one little comment has already started a chain reaction of questions. Gohan's friends already knew he was hiding something huge and possibly life altering. Erasa and Sharpner were having a heated debate on one of the books, the book that just happened to be talking about the Saiyan Empire.

"I'm telling you Sharpner, there is more about this topic than what is in this book. There has to be more. One little book couldn't possibly tell everything about the Saiyans."

"Seriously Erasa, you think too much on this. If there was more on the topic, I'm sure Gohan would have it." He gives Gohan a quick glance to see that he wasn't really even paying attention to them. "Gohan? Earth to Gohan? Anyone still alive in that head of yours?"

Gohan just perks up and looks over at him with a weird look. "Sorry, just trying to think of something and no sorry, I don't have any other books on the Saiyans or the Empire currently. I might have access to more eventually but for right now, they're all locked up out of my reach."

Videl just peeks over Erasa's shoulder at some of the information in the book and notices things like tails, mating habits, telepathic bonds between mates, telepathic communication between others of their own kind, and some mind reading abilities. "Interesting information on them to say the least. It would be nice to have more than one book on the topic though. I guess we will have to wait and see when we can gain access to the rest."

Gohan just nods a moment. "My grandfather has access to about a dozen books on them, all ranging from the one you have there up to more complex things like army tactics and other things. He had to earn the right to gain access to them though. A similar situation with him had to be addressed as it was to you guys.. a matter of trust. With him, it wasn't the idea that he couldn't be trusted, it was just the idea with him that sometimes he lets things slip that he shouldn't. He's kinda like you in that respect, Sharpner."

"Oh gee thanks Gohan, to be put on the same level as your grandfather." He grumbles a moment and looks back at the book he was reading. "This does have some interesting information though. Apparently Saiyans have telepathic abilities, mind reading, and an enhanced sense of smell that can smell someone over a mile away. That's almost unnerving in a way."

Gohan shakes his head a moment. "That only applies when the smell is carried on the wind. It's very rare for a Saiyan to smell someone that far away on a day that has no wind. That happens with a special trait, one that they're usually born with. Some have talents others don't, like being able to get someone to do whatever you want them to do and other things. Before you ask, yes I did read one of the other books to find out about those things. It's not in the one you're currently reading. I had to read fast on that book because they tossed it into the lock up area before I could read too much of it."

The three of them look at him odd a moment but shake their heads. "You are a strange one Gohan, almost as strange as some of that information I gathered on the Ox Prince a short time ago. Apparently he made a brief appearance in Golden City the day we met you at the mall. We managed to get a photo of you at the mall that day and compared it to the image on the tv from when he showed up at the crime scene to fight those bad guys. Except for hair and eye color, you two are pretty much identical, all the way down to the hair style. Now I know you don't really want to talk about your secrets Gohan, but if I figured that part out, someone else likely will as well."

Gohan looks at Videl a moment with a serious look then at his mother. A nod from her was all he needed to confirm she would stand with him if he said anything. He nods to Goten and Kayura to go get the circlet from his room and bring it to him. "I was really hoping to not reveal things this early, but you're right Videl. I seriously hope and pray that the three of you do NOT tell anyone else what you will find out about today." Reaching behind him to retrieve the circlet from his brother's hands, he holds it in front of Videl for her to see. "I'm making the first move to trust each of you. Please don't make me regret this."

The three of them glance at the item in Gohan's hand and slowly stand up from where they were sitting. They look at each other a moment then at Gohan again. "We won't say a word Gohan, you have our word on that."

...

...

Leave it to Videl to piece things together so quickly. Gohan makes the first move to gain trust, but will he regret it? *points to the new Videl muse* she made me do it! Read and review please. :) and sorry for taking so long on update. Busy working and lack of ideas on how to continue. Hopefully now, I'll be able to pick up on the story again.


	15. Discovery

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sue. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

Discovery

The three of them really had no idea what to say at first other than promising to not reveal anything till Gohan wanted people to know.

"I had a feeling about this, I just knew it. I know I have a hard time keeping my mouth shut, but something screamed at me that this was what you were hiding, Gohan."

"Indeed Sharpner, but please keep in mind, nobody must know yet. I was hoping to not tell even the three of you for a couple weeks but I guess Videl pieced things together faster than originally expected."

Videl was unusually quiet as her heart was torn in 2 directions, between friendship and what she had felt for the boy 7 years prior. "It was you, all this time, the boy from the Cell Games, the OX Prince. This is so much to take in all at once. I can see now why you wanted to wait. Even something as simple as showing us that crown screams numerous books worth of information." She blushes a bit knowing that Gohan likely remembered what she had said in school about her heart having met its soul 7 years ago and looks up at him.

"Don't worry too much Videl. I know what's going through your mind right now and yes I do remember about what you said at school, but to be honest, my heart felt the same thing. It's been 7 years though and some things have changed. Not saying our feelings have, but that remains to be seen yet. I have a lot coming up in 6 weeks. There is something the teacher didn't mention about the field trip, and likely because they don't know about it. The week of the field trip coincides with my 18th birthday, the day my grandfather plans to crown me King of the Ox Kingdom."

Sharpner spazzes slightly and looks up at Gohan all panicked but thrilled same time. "So you're saying our class will actually get to be there to witness you becoming King? That will be so awesome, Gohan! I can guarantee it won't be a day anyone will ever forget."

Gohan sits down and clasps his hands together on his knees and rocks back and forth. "I know, but I'm nervous about it. I don't know the first thing about ruling a Kingdom, let alone one as large as the Ox Kingdom. My grandfather does a good job at it, but he's been ruling for years now. It could likely take me years to learn everything as well, and I'm not entirely sure that I'm ready."

Erasa hugs him slightly from behind and tries to reassure him. "It'll be okay, Gohan. I'm sure you'll do just fine. You're a nerd so guaranteed you're smart enough to figure out how to manage things." She giggles a moment when she gets swatted across her nose for the nerd comment.

"If only it was that easy Erasa, to rule based off intelligence, but it's not. I was never one for diplomatic issues or all those crazy meetings. Now I'll be expected to do those on a regular basis. I go to the meetings each weekend already but thats only 2 days each week unlike my grandfather who deals with them almost every day. He has his own special people that he keeps on hand to inform him of anything of importance and I suppose I will have to do the same. I have too much to deal with and too little time."

Chichi comes over and lays a hand on his shoulder. "You can handle more than you realize Gohan. Believe it or not, the meetings you do on the weekends is the only meetings that have been taking place over the last couple years." She giggles when he looks at her odd. "Don't you give me that look. I'm being serious here. You are more than ready. You have been handling those meetings yourself for the last 2 years. Your grandfather has had little to no influence on any of the meetings at all. You've been doing it all and doing a fine job at it. He even mentioned to me that the only difference in duties between a Prince and a King is the diplomatic things, thats it. Since you've been handling them, you already have been doing the work of a King for 2 years now. If there wasn't an 18 year old age requirement for being King, he would have had you crowned 2 years ago."

Goten and Kayura sit nearby listening to everything and grinning like crazy kids. Goten looked slightly more worried than his sister though as he was already told he would take on the title of Duke when his brother became King. "I get to be a Duke when Gohan becomes King! I guess that's a perk for being his brother." Kayura laughs at Goten when he blurts that out followed by Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl.

"Yes you do Goten, you get to be a Duke. You also get to have my circlet when I get crowned King. I won't have any further need for it as I'll have a new crown to wear when the time comes. Just be careful not to tell too many people. We don't need reporters hounding us before the time even arrives."

Following the little talk, for the next 2 weeks the group studied and worked on their reports. The paper was only meant to be 5 pages, but that was nowhere near enough space with all the new and recent information. They each decided to end their reports at 30 pages so as not to overwhelm the teacher when he went to grade the reports. They still had 4 weeks to go, and there was now rumors of an important broadcast to be aired on television soon. Over the course of the previous week, several ships had landed with unusual markings on them, markings known well by Vegeta and several others. The announcement about the Saiyan Empire was soon to be made known and soon people would know that several of their world saviors belonged to that race. Will people panic? Will people understand?

Keep reading to find out their reactions lol :)

I guess the lack of internet access is inspiring me to focus on typing up the story chapters. lol Feel free to read and review or my Vegeta muse will likely Final Flash people into space dust lol :D


	16. The Saiyan Empire

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sue. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

The Saiyan Empire

During the last two weeks, Gohan had been busy informing his friends about the things he hadn't told them before, mostly about himself. He didn't tell them one piece of information though about himself and his dad and siblings.

"There is one more main thing about me you three don't know. Yes I know you have found out a lot over the last 2 weeks, but the last thing will be made known at the announcement on television. The reporters will be at Capsule Corporation to broadcast this announcement live. If you want to be there personally, we can go. If not, we can turn on the tv and watch it that way. Either way, the last piece of information will be made known soon. This affects me, my siblings, my dad, and several other people."

Videl eyes him up weird. "You're one of those Saiyans, aren't you? Considering the announcement is supposed to be about the Saiyan Empire, its really the only thing that makes sense at this point. Don't worry though, even if you are a Saiyan, that doesn't change how I feel about you, Gohan."

Gohan just nods a moment. "Yes I am, but only half. It's what we call a demi-Saiyan.. or halfblood. I prefer Demi as it doesn't sound so degrading. Goten and Kayura are the same as me, Demi's. Dad is fullblood while mom is human, like each of you are. We don't really go around telling people though as most people assume we're human like everyone else. It would be a mass panic if people found out differently."

"Well isn't that exactly what's going to happen, Gohan? People will find out about you through the announcement, so wouldn't it have the same overall effect?" Erasa wasn't entirely sure what else to say after that point.

"They will yes, but until the announcement, we can't just idly talk about it. Being what I am is what makes me the way I am. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't this way. What a person is can sometimes influence their behavior or attitude towards others. Luckily with my family, that's not the case, but in the case of certain others, their positions tend to make them less likely to care what people think. That can in part be a dangerous thing as their pride gets the better of them at times."

Videl ponders all this a moment and looks at the group. "Well, I can understand how that would be a problem, but once people do find out, you can almost bet they won't leave you alone. We also only have 2 weeks left until the field trip and when you become King. We have been in contact with the teacher at school during the last couple weeks and apparently the large bus broke down. We're going to have to take our own cars more than likely. As for the announcement, I heard your mom talking to Bulma earlier today. Apparently the announcement is going to be done tomorrow. Personally I would like to be there for it, but if you feel safer staying at home, thats entirely up to you."

Erasa and Sharpener agree to go as well and glance over at Gohan who just sighs slightly. "Fine, we go. We'll go tonight so we're already there for the morning. Mom plans to be there as it is and she was planning to go tonight as well. We're taking the other jet to get to CC so its quicker and quieter. I'm sure each of you has already noticed several ships landing the last couple weeks as well. Cardain, Marcain, and a couple other Saiyans who survived the original destruction of the homeworld have arrived and will be staying at Capsule Corp as well for the announcement tomorrow."

"Wait, original destruction? You mean it's been restored before and then destroyed again? Or is it something else because that is quite confusing."

"Sorry Videl, guess I didn't make that clear." Gohan clears his throat a moment. "The Saiyan homeworld had originally been destroyed by a tyrant named Freeza. It was destroyed around 40 years ago when my dad was just a baby. It was recently wished back into existence by Porunga, the eternal dragon of New Namek. All the Saiyans that died that day were also wished back into existence, the ones that were on the planet at the time that is with the exception of 2 named Paragus and Broly. We didn't want them brought back because they were always causing issues among our people and were constantly trying to kill the Prince of our people and my dad. Things will be made clear at the announcement tomorrow. Until then, we need to pack up some clothes for the night and for tomorrow and get ready to leave."

The group nods nervously since the announcement seemed to be a big deal and pack enough stuff to last them the night and all of the following day. Chichi was ahead of them on getting stuff ready and had her stuff prepped to go along with Goten and Kayura before Gohan's friends were. Within the hour, they were heading towards CC with high expectations for the following day.

Early the next morning around 5am, Bulma went around waking up everyone. They needed to be prepared early because the announcement was to be made by 10am that morning. Breakfast was already prepared and waiting for everyone downstairs. The trio of friends come down after quick showers and notice several muscular guys in armor with tails around their waists talking to a shorter guy with a widows peak hairstyle. They slip by without bothering the group, get something to eat, and then wait for Gohan to come downstairs since it appeared he was behind schedule.. or so they thought. They walk into the kitchen only to find Gohan already awake and eating breakfast at an alarming speed along with his father, his brother, and his sister. Chichi was eating at a more sedate pace and waves good morning to the trio.

"You three better hurry up and eat before these 4 bottomless pits eat everything." She snickers when the others grab plates and load them up very quickly to avoid missing out. "The announcement is in a few hours but we needed to be up early because we all know the reporters are going to be here within the hour to start setting up. The ships that have been arriving over the last 3 weeks have not gone unnoticed and the media has been talking about them daily. Today they get to find out whats going on with all of it. We need you three to keep a safe distance away and preferably out of camera view. If the media was to know you three were here, there could be issues. Not saying there would be, but you never know."

Vegeta chooses that moment to walk in and looks at the group. "Since all of you are now here, we'll make this much clear right now. This announcement revolves around me and my people." He gives the trio a look to warn them. "I will do all the talking at this announcement. Any questions you have can wait till after this is over. No exceptions. Any books you require on our people, well, you'll have to earn the right to see them. Keeping your mouths shut during all of this will be a good start on that. Many of my people have arrived over the last couple weeks and several will be standing guard during the announcement. Any information on Gohan will be made either during this announcement or when he's crowned King of the OX Kingdom. At least I don't have to hide that from all of you since you already know about it. Keep your mouths shut at all times during this. I will not tolerate any insubordination during this time." The trio nods and watches him leave with a satisfied smirk knowing the message sunk in.

Gohan glances over at his friends and shakes his head. "Vegeta is always like that, and that part I mentioned about him being an important person.. well.. he's the Saiyan Prince. He rules over us all. It would be in your best interest to listen to him. He won't deal with stupidity. He's never had any tolerance for it and has always made it clear to people who display it. Lets pray today goes well.. for all our sakes."

New chapter. Enjoy :) and sorry it took so long lol had writers block again.


	17. The Announcement

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sue. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

The Announcement

The time had finally come. After weeks of planning and trying to get thoughts in order, it was time for the world to know the truth, the truth behind the Saiyan Empire and its people. The media had already started to arrive early and were busy setting up camera's. Literally 200 cameramen from all areas of the world would be at this announcement, an announcement that would change the perspectives of everyone on Earth. The only exception to that would be the people who already knew about it.

Inside CC, Vegeta was busy talking with the other Saiyans who had shown up for the event. Close to 50 ships had arrived over the course of the last 3 weeks and a couple hundred Saiyans were scattered in various areas around the world to watch the reactions of the citizens of the world when it was finally revealed about them.

Vegeta just glances around a moment, knowing full well how many people were already gathering outside. "I will be the main one speaking today, so make sure to it that things go smoothly." He glances over at Gohan a moment seeing the nervous look the boy was showing. "As for you boy, don't fret so much. People would find out about you being one of us eventually anyways. It's better they find out this way than some other method. At least doing it this way, we might have a way of controlling any chaos that might start up because of it. Seeing as how only your friends know about you having black hair, when it's time for you to come out, you will do so in ascended form. People need not know about the black hair part until your ascension to the throne of the OX Kingdom. This announcement is not going to be easy on any of us, so if something bad does happen, we will control the situation from here. That's in part why half of the Saiyan military is here, as crowd control. We'll worry about the rest if and when it occurs."

"Understood, Vegeta. You know how the media is though. They are guaranteed to keep interrupting your announcement with random questions. Not trying to state the obvious, but it might be necessary to warn them prior to the announcement of what can and will be done if they do interrupt." Gohan shuffles nervously hoping he didn't overstep his bounderies with that.

"I am well aware of that boy and don't worry. It will be handled. Bulma plans to warn them of things like that before I start announcing anything so hopefully, if they value their lives, they won't try to interrupt the announcement. As is, this will be on live tv and the last thing I need is to make a bad impression. If I was to beat the crap out of one of the reporters because of their own stupidity on live tv, the people of this world would not accept us and likely would find ways to force us out, including you. Demi or not, you're one of my own and as such, I have to make sure you're safe as well as everyone else."

Bulma listens intently from off to the side and nods to what was being said. "I'll head out there in the next couple minutes and get the announcement started. If all goes according to plan, then we will have this all said and done within the next 2 hours at most, hopefully." She gets a slight nod from Vegeta before she grabs a large folder and heads towards the door to go get things underway.

Gohan spikes up to his ascended form before Bulma had a chance to open the door, effectively startling his school friends into backing up a couple steps. "Sorry. Guess I should have warned you about that. It tends to freak people out at times. " He chuckles nervously as he follows Vegeta and several other Saiyans towards the door. They could hear Bulma, who was now outside, getting the attention of the media to get things started. "I really hope this all goes well. The people of this world will not forget the events of today any time soon."

Outside the doors of CC, Bulma was busy getting the people perked up and listening to her. "Okay everyone, we need your full attention today. The announcement being aired live today affects the world in its entirety. I understand that the media will have questions, but we request that the media refrain from interrupting what is being said and hold their questions until we tell you that it's okay to ask them. Considering the nature and importance of this announcement, any interruptions will be highly looked down on. The individual who will be making the announcement does not like interruptions and will NOT tolerate it in any form. Also, keep in mind, any trash talking to the person making the announcement will result in severe consequences including but not limited to your removal from Capsule Corp grounds indefinitely. Now, I will turn this announcement over to the other person." She steps aside and nods to Vegeta to come on over.

The media exchange looks a moment as several other Saiyans encircle the group of reporters. Two other Saiyans, including Goku, stand behind Vegeta as guards. The media already knew who Goku was and were curious on why he was there. Vegeta clears his throat a moment as he approaches the stand. The camera's focus on him and start broadcasting moments later.

"As many people have noticed over the course of the last several weeks, there has been multiple ships that have been landing on Earth. These ships, as many have already guessed, are not from your world at all. They are from a world called Vegetasei(1), a world of Saiyans. I am their crown Prince, Vegeta. Many people have questioned if the Saiyan empire still exists, well, it does. It exists and thrives thanks to the Kai's of Otherworld. I won't elaborate too much on them as thats irrelevant at the moment. Many of our people have been here for years, roughly 40 years for at least 1 of our own", he motions towards Goku a moment with that comment, "and he has been the Earth's protector for his entire life so far. His son, as many have guessed prior, is the crowned Prince of the Ox Kingdom. That boy literally is a child of 2 worlds. He is partly one of you and partly one of us. He has proven to be as much of a protector of this world as his father has."

He motions for Gohan to come forward a moment who was already in Super Saiyan form to hide the black hair. "From what I have been told by his human grandfather, he is soon to take over the reins of the Ox Kingdom itself and thus be able to aide this world with adjusting to how things will be from here on out. He has already agreed to monitor the interplanatary trade agreements between Earth and Vegetasei which will enable our worlds to exchange resources, manpower, and technology. With this exchange in place, we will be here at a moments notice to assist you however you need. We are a very proud race but can also be ruthless to our enemies. As long as Earth and Vegetasei are allied, your enemies become our own and we will help to keep you safe from all harm, both known and unknown. I have been informed also that close to half of the Saiyan military has already arrived here under the command of 2nd level General Cardain. He answers to me and me alone. If you need his help, you clear it through me and I give Cardain the orders accordingly. They are here to help all of you. Many have already scattered to various areas around the world to monitor people's reactions to this news. We are not your enemies and would hope that you don't treat us as such. Now, with all that being said, we will now take your questions, but please do so one at a time."

For the next 2 hours, many questions were asked ranging from how many Saiyans there were to questions regarding travel between the worlds to better understand each others cultures and way of life. The media didn't seem too concerned about Gohan and the idea that he was half Saiyan. It almost appeared that they expected it with his being there at the announcement. Cardain was asked a few questions as well since he was behind Vegeta. His own questions were fairly simple and mostly involved battle tactics and defense strategies for the various cities around the world. Even Gohan was asked a couple things in regards to the trade agreements and what they should expect during his rule of the Ox Kingdom.

From inside CC, Gohan's 3 friends were watching the broadcast from the tv to avoid being seen. They expected some of what they heard, but the rest left them reeling in excitement and anticipation. People around the world were expressing feelings of concern but also excitement at the idea of being allied with one of the strongest warrior races known to human kind. Messages from the other Saiyans around the world were being relayed to Cardain and through him, to Vegeta who seemed impressed that the human people were being so receptive to all this. After all, wasn't it in human nature to fear what you don't understand? For the human race to suddenly be okay with Saiyans and Humans living together, working together, going to school together, and basically having trades between the two worlds seemed almost too good to be true, but apparently, 99% of the world was accepting it. The odd 1% who were not looking forward to it was the criminal masterminds and their underlings. To them, it seemed like the entire world was out to get them. To have Saiyans actually joining the Earth's military and police forces meant less chances for them to actually be able to commit a crime and get away with it. Plans would have to be made if criminals wanted to get the upper hand after this time.

Shortly after the announcement was completed, the Saiyans returned to their ships and left to a large island off the mainland coast that was uninhabited and started setting up a colony and base there for whoever was staying on Earth. Vegeta seemed to be calmer than normal as well and shakes his head a moment after closing the door to CC and sitting on the couch. "It's almost unsettling how quickly the Earth's people accepted all this. Something doesn't feel right about this. It just feels... off, somehow. We need to keep on guard regardless of the people claiming to be okay with this."

The others inside CC agree to it and head to various rooms to sleep. Gohan glances over at his mother and nods to her that they should head back home for the night. His friends grab their stuff from the rooms they had used that day and wait to head back to Mt Paozu with them, eager to see what the next week would bring.

...

Ughh.. writers block stinks lol Anyways, sorry for the delay on this chapter. This one has been long awaited by many I am sure.

(1) Vegetasei reference. I know in the anime it is called Planet Vegeta, but I use Vegetasei as the name of the planet in an rp I do with a friend of mine so figured I would use it in this story as well. Plus it sounds better in my opinion. Any thoughts or ideas? pass them on to me and we'll see how it goes. :)

Please read and review. thank you :D


	18. En-route To The OX Kingdom

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sure. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

En-route to the OX Kingdom

Upon their return to Mt Paozu, Gohan and his three friends sat down for a little chat. It was clear they were excited about all this but they had their concerns as well.

"Face it Gohan, you know people at school are going to ask you a million questions once they find out it's you. The events of next week are not going to be easy on any of us, least of all you. We have to go to the OX Kingdom on Monday morning. We're all expected to be at the school by 7am in order to ensure everyone is there and ready to go. The only thing different between the you you're showing now" she indicates to his black hair "and the you everyone knows as the kid from the Cell Games, is your hair. The color difference will only fool people for so long. If I was able to figure it out from just looking between you and a picture, just imagine what others will be able to do."

"I know that Videl and I was expecting it. I can't hide any longer, I can't deny who I am or what I am. I am who I am and if people can't accept that, then that's not my fault. I wanted to keep it under wraps until close to the time of my ascension to the throne. Lucky for me, it mostly has gone according to plan, with the exception of the three of you finding out about all this early. We only have a couple days before we have to head to the school and from earlier comments, we get to take our own vehicles since the large bus broke down. I know the backroads into the OX Kingdom better than most people. The routes I know of can cut travel time in half. I was actually considering breaking apart from the main group when we get close to that road. We'll let them continue on the main path which will take them close to 6 hours drive time. The route I know takes 3 hours at most. Once there, we can set things up and await everyone else's arrival and then decide from there how we want to tell them about everything. Since my grandfather will expect me to be in royal attire the whole time I'm there, we will need to inform the class about me when they first arrive."

Sharpner just gives him a weird look unlike Erasa and Videl who seemed to understand. "I hope you know, once we do get there and they find out about you, they are likely gonna try to suck up to you, Gohan."

"Yes I know, Sharpner, but what else can I do? Once they get there and they see me in that outfit, I can't hide it or deny it. There would be no point in trying to deny what they would be able to see with their own eyes."

"I have an idea, Gohan." Erasa grins slyly at her sudden idea. "Sure, you can tell them you're the crown Prince of the OX Kingdom, but instead of telling the class what's going to happen next weekend, how about hiding that bit of information and let them all be stunned when you get crowned King. I mean, I know its devious, but if they knew right away that you were being crowned King, they would do more than just try to suck up to you. They likely would try to find a way to get personally close to you, as in... " she lingers for a moment on that thought to give Gohan the general idea.

"As in, they would try to claim the position of Queen." Gohan glances over at Erasa who grins slightly. "I'm actually surprised I didn't think of that myself. You're right though, they would try to get into that spot if they knew. Maybe not telling them everything is a good idea. I'll have to speak with my grandfather either this weekend about it or when we first arrive before the remainder of the class does. I'm sure he would have no problems with keeping certain bits of information a secret for a time. If anything, he could just say we're all there to celebrate the 18th birthday of the OX Prince, which I would have no complaints about at all."

The four of them all agree on that and start writing down ideas for the next couple days. The weekend was very likely to go swiftly. They wanted to ensure things went smoothly for the following week. By Sunday evening, they had done everything they could think to do and had the car packed with all the items they would be taking with them for the week. Chichi sets up a snack bag for them to take with them knowing full well that at least 1 or more of them would get hungry before they arrived at the Palace. She ushers them to bed early that night so they could rest up. Early the next morning, the car was capsulized until they got to the school and Goku IT's the group over to the school.

"I'll meet you all at the palace later today. For right now though, make sure to avoid telling too many people what's going on. Try to hide things best you can till the time comes for the remainder of your class to know the truth."

"We will dad, don't worry. We thought everything over and things are looking good. The weekend went very well and now this week remains. If we make it to Saturday without a ton of drama, then everything will be fine. If not, well... " Gohan cringes at the idea of what could possibly go wrong knowing that his dad and friends were likely thinking along the same lines. "Either way, we'll get through this."

Goku nods a moment then turns slightly sensing the approach of some of the other students. "I have to go before they see me. They would make the connection immediately if they did. I'll see all of you later today." He IT's away moments before several students come around the corner with bags in hand. Several cars pull up as well that were already loaded with students who were attending the field trip. The teacher shows up alongside them driving the small bus that was available for those who didnt have a car. Gohan uncapsulizes his own vehicle since people were questioning how him and his 3 friends had gotten there. The car was a sleek black Hummer. It had the CC logo on one side and the OX Kingdom symbol on the driver door. It could easily sit 6 people but seeing as how the back half of the vehicle was loaded with bags, only 4 could fit comfortably. That was exactly how Gohan and the others had planned it to be. The last thing they needed is for someone else to try catching a ride with them and learning things ahead of time. The looks several of the students gave the vehicle spoke volumes as they pointed out the OX Kingdom symbol on it then look at Gohan with questioning looks.

"Don't worry too much about that. My grandfather lives in the OX Kingdom and he had this special made for me by Capsule Corp. It was a birthday present for me when I turned 17." His answer seemed to satisfy people as they turned away and started going back towards the teacher who was doing a head count. Once roll call was done, all students entered the vehicles and bus and started their 6 hour trip towards the OX Kingdom palace.

Gohan looks around from the back of the group and notices the others approaching a blind hill that happened to be directly after the turnoff he was looking for. He smirks a moment and waits for the other vehicles to vanish over the hill before turning off onto the back road and taking off at speeds that people normally wouldn't do unless they knew the roads very well. "Now that we lost them, we can make some progress. It'll take them 6 hours to reach the palace so we'll be there far ahead of them." He looks at the smirking faces of Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner before looking at the road again. "Grandfather already knows we'll be earlier than the rest and since I didn't get to speak with him over the weekend about hiding things from the students, I will have to talk to him upon our arrival there. Stay close to me when we arrive and make sure to be considerate to everyone regardless of what age they are. In the kingdom, age doesnt determine a persons worth and many older people as well as many kids have already proven their worth to the kingdom. There are a few that know about me that I don't fully trust, but of course since my grandfather trusts them, I have no current say in it. Be on guard no matter what. Ever since the announcement was made, people have shown concern over what they learned, even about me. This week is going to be rough on all of us, so be prepared for the week of your life."

As they sped along, concerns ran through the minds of all 4 of them in that car. It was only a matter of time before they arrived and they hoped things went well.

...

Well, next chapter up. Whewwww.. that one went fast lol I have so many ideas running through my head right now its insane. Not to mention something from the previous chapter.. about the criminals needing to plot things really well if they wanted to do anything. Because of that, I thought up a scenario.. an assassination attempt. Read to find out who is in danger and please leave reviews. Thanks :D


	19. The Assassination Attempt

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sure. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

No names will be used in this chapter on the people speaking as they will be irrelevent once this chapter and the next are done. Only names being used this chapter are targets and main characters. Enjoy.

The Assassination Attempt

Clicking, whirring, sounds of something being printed out.. those were the only sounds that filled the lower levels of a bunker roughly 3 miles from the OX Kingdom palace. Computers were running through a list of potential targets due to the recent news of the Saiyan Empire being alive and well. Several of the most well known criminal masterminds in the region had decided they needed to do something about it, so they each connected to the systems in this underground bunker and uploaded their lists of who to target first. They wanted to pick someone of major importance among the Saiyans. They had several targets in mind, not just Saiyans, but also those associated with them.

A printout emerges from one of the computers nearby listing multiple potential targets: Prince Vegeta, The OX King, The OX Prince, Bulma Brief of Capsule Corporation, King Furry because of association, Son Goku, 2nd level General Cardain of the Saiyan military, as well as a few others who were either Saiyans or somehow connected to them. Apparently each person on the list had made it there because they were considered a threat in one way or another. Massive numbers of criminals were gathering and setting aside their differences in order to accomplish their goal. At the very least, they wanted to make people aware that they meant business. They had called in several of the best criminal snipers in the world, ones that have killed many people and have never gotten caught. Of course, they had never tried to take out a Saiyan before. Doing so would mean their downfall for sure. One of the snipers they hired was considered expendable and was past retirement age, so to them, they didn't care if he was caught and killed or otherwise. As long as he did his job, they didn't care what happened to him afterwards. This was the criminal way, you get caught and you stand alone with the penalty.

Several printouts joined the list a few minutes later indicating one of their potential targets was on route to the OX Kingdom and would arrive in roughly 3 hours from the direction his vehicle was going. A 2nd printout with that mentioned about the bus he had been with taking a different route and arriving within 5 1/2-6 hours time. Arrival of their sniper would occur within 20 minutes of the arrival of the bus at the OX Kingdom. They knew several of their potential targets would be at the OX Kingdom over the course of the week and one of them would be easy pickings within a few hours time. The only thing they had to decide on over the next couple hours was who they were going to target first. They didn't want to mess things up. One wrong move and all their well made plans would be for nothing and they would all be placed in jail for the rest of their lives or killed.

Roughly an hour passes with information being uploaded and processed and things being printed out about the potential targets. A computer off to the side was processing some complex equations of a material unlike anything on the market. The criminals had learned of ki energy, the energy that the Saiyans used to fly and throw their attacks. They had somehow gotten a sample of ki from another source and had gotten several of their masterminds to find a way to nullify the effects of ki. Anyone hit with the nullifying agent that used ki would be rendered powerless and would be severely injured. If the compound was turned into a bullet, it could pierce the tough skin of even a Saiyan. Should that bullet remain inside the body instead of exiting it, it would render the Saiyan powerless and vulnerable until the bullet was removed. Some of the compound had already been mixed with a liquid metal alloy and was being pushed into some bullet molds. They would set and be ready for use within 2 hours time, plenty of time for the assassin to arrive and find a location to set up to take out their target.

While the criminals were waiting for the assassin to arrive, they gathered together at the underground bunker to weigh out their options and strategies. At least 2 dozen of the criminal masterminds had managed to get there undetected. Their arrival time coincided with the arrival of one of their targets at the OX Kingdom. Doing so ensured that he would be unaware that they were anywhere close by until it was too late to do anything about it. Gathering in one of the lower levels, they started discussing what they planned to do.

"That one guy is a Saiyan. We can't underestimate what he might be capable of doing. If we mess this up, he or another of his own kind will ensure we all die a very slow, painful death."

"Either that or his grandfather will interrupt. Either way, both of them will be there at the palace. They'll likely both be outside when that bus full of students arrives in a couple hours. We can't risk messing this up."

"In a case like this, it might be easier to take out both of them. At least that way, with both down and out, neither can retaliate or try to search out the sniper."

"You guys are total idiots. He won't have to do anything. Neither will his grandfather. All he would need to do is get his father or Prince Vegeta after us. Guaranteed one or both of them will be there when that bus arrives. That's why I chose that one sniper. He's old and expendable. If he gets caught, like he likely will, we can just tell him to act as though he did this on his own without anyone asking him to do it."

"Now who's the idiot? Like this guy is really gonna take the fall for everything and say nobody put him up to this. You're a fool to think this sniper hasn't considered that we might try to do something like this. He's not stupid. He knows a scheme when he sees one and I highly doubt he'll totally go for it if he's caught."

"We'll see how it goes. We have those new bullets after all. The material they're made of can kill even a Saiyan and render him powerless."

"Ya, speaking of those bullets, a sniper wouldn't know what they're made of. If those guys get their hands on the bullets and find that ki-inhibiting quality about them, they'll know immediately that the sniper didn't act on his own accord. They will know someone else was involved. We need to tread lightly here. Make sure that guy doesn't miss. We likely won't get another shot at our target."

"Speaking of which, have we decided on who our target will be yet?"

The group looks among the papers and all point to the same name. "Alright, it seems we have. We target that one and then pray our sniper isn't caught afterwards. Four of our intended targets will be at the OX Kingdom Palace same time over this week, but today is likely our only chance to target at least 1 or 2 of them. We need to do this while we can."

"Pray our chosen sniper doesn't mess up. This attempt will determine if we can or can't try again later. If he's caught, all our plans are down the drain."

The criminals all nod and wait for the arrival of the sniper. he arrives at the time they expected, roughly 20 minutes before the bus of students was meant to arrive at the OX Kingdom palace.

During that time at the palace, Gohan had managed to discuss things with his grandfather in regards to how they were going to inform the class about his status in the kingdom. They had decided to wait outside for the bus since it was due to arrive at any time.

The sniper, upon arrival at the underground bunker, was given his orders, his sniper rifle and ammo which consisted of the new bullets, and his location to set up. There was a tower roughly 3/4ths of a mile from the palace and in perfect sight of it. Parking was never allowed directly in front of the doors so that left a clean line of sight to the target. He was set up and ready within a couple minutes of the arrival of the busload of students. Goku had already arrived on scene as well and was standing as a guard near the palace doors when the students started to unload.

The sniper radio's in a few moments after the bus arrives on the scene. "Is the target in sight?" "Yes sir, target in sight, waiting for the order to fire." A few moments of silence pass. "Make sure you don't miss. Fire."

A single gunshot sounds out through the area followed by the sounds of someone hitting the ground and several screams of frightened students. They turn to see who got shot and can only stare in shock at the sight they see.

...

whoops... cliffhanger! lmao now who got shot? hmm.. I wonder lol read and review please. I wanna see who you think got shot lol


	20. Plans Failed Questions Asked

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sure. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

In response to the one review asking how its possible for anyone to be shot while Saiyans are around, technically if you watch the series close enough, you would notice that they only catch the bullets and such when they are aware that its on its way. If they don't know about it, they can't defend against it. Even if they hear it, they have no idea which direction it's going without seeing where the person is aiming. I was sneaky in my approach to the whole assassination attempt with that lol :)

Plans Failed, Questions Asked

The students were all freaking out at seeing Gohan of all people on the ground in a small pool of his own blood. Apparently whoever had taken the shot at him hadn't gotten a clear aim as the bullet entered into Gohan's shoulder area rather than its intended location. No thanks to the bullets ki-inhibiting qualities and the idea it had gotten stuck inside Gohan's shoulder blade area, the wound wasn't sealing and he was bleeding rather heavily. Goku, who had been standing nearby, was suddenly right there by Gohan's side and lifting him up a bit to try to stifle the blood flow at least a little bit.

"We need to get him to the palace medical wing right away, so I'm gonna take him in there. You all stay out here and we'll keep you informed on how he's doing when we find out something." He lifts his son into his arms and runs inside to the medical wing as quickly as possible. Several of the students look stunned that Goku was actually there, let alone that he seemed to be showing a protective side over their classmate. Once over the initial shock however, many students were questioning how Gohan and his 3 friends had gotten there before them when they had been at the back of the group of cars. Videl sighs and just shakes her head at them.

"There was another route that we took. Apparently Gohan knows a couple of the backroads around here and knew of one that could get us here a little faster. He would have told everyone else, but I guess he has his reasons for not doing so."

Even the OX King, who had been standing nearby, looked quite shaken up at the turn of events and was trying to figure out where the assassin might be hiding. It would have to be relatively close, but still at enough of a distance that they could slip away unnoticed. He gets several of his guards sent out to search in the direction the shot came from. With enough luck, they might be able to catch the would-be assassin before they escaped.

A little distance away, the assassin was sending a message to his boss. "Target hit sir. Unfortunately it appears the shot was not lethal but still remains to be seen on that." Needless to say, his boss wasn't pleased about the whole thing. "You're an idiot. We told you not to miss. If you get caught, then you're taking the fall for this." The connection gets cut off right after that. The would-be assassin starts fuming knowing what his boss meant, that he was expendable. He absolutely refused to completely take the fall for this if he got caught. He notices several guards from the palace heading in his general direction and slips away among a crowd of people, hoping to avoid the guards.

Back at the palace, Gohan had been taken to the palace infirmiry and the bullet was being removed from his shoulder. Considering the medics there knew about Gohan's genetics, they started questioning how the bullet was even able to pierce his skin, let alone do any major damage to him. Gohan slowly wakes up when the bullet was removed and looks at the medics a moment. "I couldn't use my ki... nothing. I couldn't sense anything.. or anyone. Its almost like.. I had been rendered powerless." He cringes a bit in pain and looks down at the amount of blood coating his shoulder area. "To break the skin.. it had to have.. some kind of ki inhibiting quality. check on that.."

The doctors try to quiet him telling him to conserve his strength as best he could. The bullet seemed to have done quite a bit of damage and they had to make sure Gohan didn't over-exert himself until they were able to get him patched up. With the extent of the damage, it would take several hours of healing in the healing chambers as it was. They get him prepped and into one of the tanks before sending word to the OX-King that he would be in there a while.

The students outside glance towards the OX-King as a message was delivered to him a short time later and get concerned for their classmate. He notices the looks and sighs a moment. "It appears Gohan is in bad shape. The bullet that hit him apparently did a lot of damage and he's going to be in one of the healing chambers for several hours. In the meantime, we're going to get each of you settled into various rooms that you will be in for the week. I know many of you are wondering what all will be done during this trip here and I can assure you, its mostly for educational reasons. It doesn't mean though that it will be completely boring. My grandson's 18th birthday is this weekend and you all are invited to be here for his birthday party and whatever else might happen on that day. In the meantime, lets get you all to your rooms. Any questions you have will have to wait until your classmate rejoins you in a few hours. If by any chance he's not healed tonight, we'll answer questions tomorrow."

The OX-King then leads all of them towards the rooms they would be using for that week. He makes sure that the rooms they used were nowhere close to Gohan's room. If they found out before Gohan was healed about who he was, things would get a little more complicated. He would have to take a completely different route to the rooms as well to avoid going past Gohan's room. Since the door to that room had Gohan's name and title on it, it would be seriously obvious to anyone who saw it what was really going on. He didn't want to risk that before Gohan was back to normal again and he was hoping it wouldn't be too long.

...

next chapter. sorry it took so long. not always easy coming up with awesome chapters lol :)


	21. On The Mend: Question Sessions Begin

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sure. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

On The Mend: Question Sessions Begin

Once the students had been showed to their respective rooms for the week, they were shown an easy way down to the dining hall that still did not involve going past Gohan's room. They all were curious what all they would be learning during their week at the palace but were also concerned about how Gohan was doing in the medical wing. The OX-King meets them all in the dining area when the guards finish showing them the way down there from their rooms.

"Alright everyone, I had a chance to speak with your teacher and they have outlined to me what all each of you is expected to learn while here. You obviously need information on me, this Kingdom, our allies, and of course.. my grandson. Most of what you need is in books in our rather extensive library. The only information not in there is on my grandson. Everyone already knows that he is the crowned Prince of this Kingdom and also the kid from the Cell Games. What most outside this kingdom don't know is who he is. As revealed in the recent announcement about the Saiyan Empire, my grandson is part Saiyan thanks to his father. His personality however portrays more of his mothers side of the family, the calmer Earth side of the genetics in his blood. Seeing as how he is currently occupied, you won't get a chance to see him right away but hopefully he'll be done with his business soon. In the meantime, we have provided food for all of you, so please enjoy what we have available. Once he has returned, we can take any questions you might have."

Several of the students glance at each other and ask if they should wait for Gohan to be healed up before they start asking any questions he might need to know. The OX-King twitches a moment and nods that it might be a good idea. "Hopefully they'll return at the same time but if not, then we'll have to plan accordingly. If necessary, we can have Gohan ask his questions on a more one on one basis." He turns slightly so they couldn't see his face and tries to get the lump out of his throat from having to avoid mentioning that Gohan and his grandson were the same person. He had to try to wait until Gohan was healed and out of the tank before the class could be informed.

A couple of the students notice his hesitation and start making their own speculations about why. Instead of asking though, they let it drop for the time being and enjoy the fabulous spread of food set out for them. They were also shown after they finished eating where the library was so they could begin their work if they wanted or if they just wanted to do some casual reading. The library was vast, taking up as much space as 20 olympic sized swimming pools in width and almost as long as an average professional football field. The amount of books in the room could keep a person occupied for years and still only touch a portion of it. The students scatter through the room in excitement at all the books readily available to them. One very large cabinet wound up catching their attention, not because of the size, but because it had a very large ornate lock on it that was securely holding the cabinet shut. There was close to a couple hundred books inside the cabinet and some had titles in another language. With the case being locked, the students quickly walked away from it since they had no access to it.

The next few hours passed very quickly as each of the students got involved in the books they were reading. Some were actually reading the books they were meant to read for the reports while others were reading random books that caught their interest. During that time, down in the medical wing, a healing tank starts beeping indicating the end of the healing cycle that had been running. Gohan was helped out of the tank by his dad who had stayed down there to keep watch over him. He gets IT'ed to his room so he could get cleaned up and into some clean clothes before he went down to the library to join the other students.

No sooner did Gohan walk into the library with them, Videl pounces on him and hugs him closely. "You had us so worried, Gohan but I'm glad you're okay. You are okay... aren't you?"

Gohan chuckles slightly and hugs Videl as much as he could. "I'm fine. Sure, I'm a bit sore from being shot, but as is obvious, I'll live. Would kinda suck if I didn't now wouldn't it?"

The other students wander over hearing his voice and actually looked relieved to see him up and about even after being shot only hours prior. One of the other students glances at him and mentions about the questions they would get to ask the OX-King and the OX Prince should the Prince show up for questioning. They naturally didn't even pay attention to what Gohan was wearing at that point, which was way more regal than anything he typically wore.

"About that, the questioning of the OX Prince, uhh.. you won't have to wait on doing that. It was asked that the OX Prince not be revealed to all of you till we were all here. Due to the events of the last few hours, questioning of that sort would have been impossible." He smirks at them slightly then hints at his current attire. Many of them finally glance at his clothes and start stuttering a bit. "We didn't want to reveal anything till everyone was here at the palace. Its too easy for media and other people outside these walls to eavesdrop on conversations. Anyone finding out about me too early would have caused more problems than anything else. As it is, even the teacher is unaware about me. Even the real purpose for this fieldtrip was not told to the teachers. If you want to ask questions, thats fine but we all need to go to one of the soundproof conference rooms before doing so. This will limit how many people overhear whats being said. I am a bit tired yet so questions for tonight will have to be limited but I should be back to normal by tomorrow. If all of you will follow me, I can take you all to the conference room."

They all were stunned into silence but nod and follow him up the hallway towards the conference room where his grandfather was also patiently waiting. He stops at the door and motions for each student to enter the room ahead of him and his grandfather. Once all of them were in the room, Gohan and the OX-King enter the room and close the doors. The seal around the door made sure that no sound escaped from the room.

Gohan moves to one end of the table and takes his usual seat in the smaller of the 2 thrones at that end of the table. "Now, I know most of you are quite curious about all of this. Like I said though, limit how much you ask for tonight. We can handle the rest tomorrow. Any information you get will be usable for the assignment so please, nothing overly personal." He glances at his grandfather as he sits in the larger throne type seat next to him.

During the course of the next 3 hours, he answered questions ranging from his plans for the kingdom all the way up to his ancestry and his people. He answered what he could but one last question for the night left him slightly unsure of how to answer.

"One last thing before we finish up tonight, but you said earlier that the teachers didn't know the real reason all of us were here for the week. They were under the assumption that this was strictly educational. Your grandfather said your birthday is coming up and we're invited to your party. Somehow I don't think thats all there is to it, so what is it we're really here to see?"

Gohan leans back in his seat and gives the students a once over knowing he wouldn't be able to hide anything from them this week. "You are here for educational reasons, and yes also for my birthday party. The thing about my birthday though is I'll be turning 18, the legal age to ascend to the throne of the Kingdom." He pauses a moment taking in the widening eyes of his classmates as they realized where this was heading.

"Grandfather isn't getting any younger and with me turning 18 on Saturday, he plans to crown me King of the OX Kingdom. You all will get a chance to be here for the coronation ceremony provided you don't give us reason to have you leave the grounds before it happens. Come tomorrow morning after breakfast, we will be setting down some basic rules that you all will need to follow while you are here. Failure to comply will result in your removal from OX Kingdom lands and you will be taken back to the school. Doing so will also mean you don't get to witness the coronation first hand. Any other questions will wait till tomorrow morning. It's getting late so please make your way back to your rooms for the night and we'll continue with all of this after breakfast tomorrow morning."

He gets up rather shaky like and gets helped by Videl who had been sitting really close to him. He heads up towards his own room while everyone else goes back to theirs. Their minds were spinning at all that they just learned in the last couple hours, and from the looks of things, this was only the beginning of a very long week.

...

Oops, there it is! lol I guess not having internet is useful in at least typing up fanfic chapters lol 2 chapters typed in one evening yayyy lol


	22. Basic Rules

The King of Orange Star High

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters so don't sure. I am mearly using them for my own enjoyment. Kayura, Cardain, Tora, and Marcain however, are my own characters. If you want to use them, feel free to ask.

Basic Rules

The next morning came very quickly for the restless students. Most of them were unable to sleep all night due to what they had learned the evening prior. This morning would be no different on their already frazzled nerves and minds.

They hadn't been sure what to say. To find out that the class nerd of all people was the OX Prince, the kid from the Cell Games, it was enough to blow the mind completely. They all were apprehensive about what kind of rules Gohan and his grandfather would set in place for all of them.

Breakfast was set up for them at 8am and everyone was expected down there a few minutes prior to that to ensure they got their seats. The maids of the palace were already setting the trays loaded with various breakfast items on the tables for the students, the Prince, and the King to enjoy.

Down the hallway, Vegeta and Goku, who had both decided to spend the night at the palace, were in a conversation trying to figure out what happened to Gohan the evening prior.

"It doesn't make any sense, Vegeta. Seriously, we're typically bullet proof so how did Gohan actually get shot? Typically there is no way any bullet can break our skin, ki inhibiting qualities or otherwise."

"I am well aware of that, but unlike you, I was given some information when I was much younger. Most Saiyan males acquire weak spots around the neck and shoulders when they're preparing to take a mate. It's very likely your son has found his mate and his body is preparing for the mating process. That would be the only logical reason for the bullet being able to break his skin, let alone do the damage it did. You recall how your neck and shoulder regions became soft enough to easily injure prior to you mating with your wife?"

"Ya, now that you mention it, I do remember that. It didn't last long, just long enough for me and Chichi to mark each other and then my skin toughed right back up again."

"Exactly. The same occurred between me and Bulma prior to us becoming mates. The skin becomes soft enough for the mate to be able to make their mark. Once the mark is made, there is no further need for the skin to remain soft like that. The longer your son refrains from claiming his mate, the longer he'll be at risk of injury of that sort again. You may have to go talk to that boy and speed things along, for his sake at the very least."

"He has a chat with the other students this morning to set ground rules while they're here. I'll discuss things with him after he finishes that. I don't want to distract his mind from his important business."

The two get up and head down to the dining hall to join the students for breakfast. They notice Gohan hadn't joined them yet at that point but felt the need to just keep an eye on the students at that point. They both wanted to make sure the students didn't overreact and start throwing fits about the rules they would need to follow.

Gohan joins them in the dining hall a few minutes later, already fully dressed in royal attire and with his circlet firmly situated on his head. It was mostly only visible in the front of his head under the overhanging lock of hair. He sits down quickly and digs in to the breakfast waiting for him. The other students follow suit and quickly finish off what was there.

Within 30 minutes of their arrival in the dining hall, they were already finished and heading towards the conference room for the meeting. They all had notepads with them to write down the rules so they wouldn't forget and risk not being able to stick around the whole week.

Gohan waits till they all were in the room and makes sure the doors were shut securely before glancing at all his classmates.

"Okay, we give you some basic rules to follow today. Don't worry, it's nothing severe and pretty much straightforward." He looks at them as they listen intently to what he had to say.

"Rather surprising you all are that willing to listen for once. Shame the teacher isn't here to see that." He chuckles slightly before sitting down in his seat. "As for the rules, there is only a few and they are very simple. One, you do the assignment the teacher gave us. Don't worry, I will also be doing the assignment so I am not excluding myself from that. Two, there is to be absolutely NO sucking up to me or my grandfather. Doing so will result in your removal from OX Kingdom lands. Three, there will be guards here the whole week. Many of them are close friends or family. If you wish to speak with them, you may, but if they ask you to leave them be, you will do as they say. No exceptions. Most of them do not and WILL NOT tolerate crap of any kind. Last but certainly not least, some of you asked yesterday about who I am choosing as my wife and Queen. Well, that is my decision to make and you will NOT try to interfere with my decision. I pretty much have already chosen who I want. Anyone messing with that individual, well.. lets just say it won't be pretty on what will occur." He glances quickly at Videl then back at the other students again.

"For the main part of this week, your main focus will be the assignment given to us by the teacher. We have a large swimming pool in B-Section of the palace and you will be allowed to use it at various times of the day. If you are asked to vacate at a certain time, you will do so. There is also a mandatory curfew. If you decide to go out into the city to explore, you must be back inside the palace no later than 7pm. If you are outside when those doors close, you will be locked out for the duration of the night. It would be in your best interest to make sure you are inside before 7pm."

"Now, with all that being said, you're welcome to head back to the library and begin your reports again. Lunch is at noon and supper is at 5 for anyone who wants to eat at those times. If you miss those times, I hope you brought snacks to tide you over."

He stands up and sighs a moment before opening the doors to let them out. "I have several meetings to tend to today, so I will not be joining you in the library. Make use of your time wisely and good luck on your reports."

The students exit the room a few moments later all nodding to him and head up the hall to the library. So much to do and so little time. They certainly had their hands full with the report and many were commenting that 5 pages wasn't enough room.

End new chapter. weeeeeee lol Please feel free to review and very very sorry about the late chapter. I have been so busy with work, I have not had time till tonight to get this chapter typed up. There will be maybe 2 or 3 more chapters till this story is complete, so feel free to comment and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
